


Sweet like Sugar

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing Kink, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji meets a hot guy at a party. Good job Ryuuji<br/>based on @FluffyHeretic's au idea where papaisa is a rich couple who met thru a party and this is them meeting in the party basically</p><p>“So you’re gonna buy me a drink or something, old man?”<br/>“Hey, I’m not old!” Ryuuji denied, “I mean, I’m probably older than you, but I’m not even thirty!”<br/>“Really?” he teased, “I thought you were like, fifty.”<br/>“And why is that?” Ryuuji asked with a sigh – ”Does my face happen to look old or something?”<br/>The young man smiled mischievously as he turned to look at Ryuuji, then reached his hand over to muss Ryuuji’s hair. Ryuuji let him, silently fascinated with this stranger.<br/>“What’s your name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step one: don't be gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyHeretic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/gifts).



Another day, another party to attend...

Ryuuji didn’t particularly hate parties, but then again, there’s only so much parties you can attend in one week.

Ryuuji didn’t really have any option to not attend this one though, since he was invited by a good friend – whom he hasn’t seen at all, but maybe he’s just somewhere among this sea of people…

_I’d rather be at home, watching movies or something…_

_I’ll stay for another hour, I guess,_ he thought, _let’s hit the bar._

 

The bar was mostly empty, since the bartender just makes drinks for the server, who then brings it out to whoever had ordered them – 

Except for a young man, sitting near the corner, quietly sipping his drink. He seemed pretty uninterested in everything that was happening in the bar.

“Hello there!”

Ryuuji tapped the young man at the back, and he quickly turned around to look at Ryuuji. Ryuuji sat down next to him, smiling brightly as always, but the young man turned his attention back to his drink.

Now that they were sitting much closer, Ryuuji could see the young man fairly well – he was wearing a black shirt that was fitted nicely to his slim body and his long brown hair was tied into a messy side bun. His purple eyes were clear and pretty – Ryuuji had never seen anything like them before.

“Are you alone?”

“...well, my friend was here,” the young man replied, “I haven’t seen him in a few hours though. Maybe he just went off with some guy and forgot me here.”

“I can look for him,” Ryuuji offered, but the young man only shook his head. He sipped some more of his drink – some amber liquid with a ball of ice – and put it down on the counter.

“So you’re gonna buy me a drink or something, old man?”

“Hey, I’m not old!” Ryuuji denied, “I mean, I’m probably older than you, but I’m not even thirty!”

“Really?” he teased, “I thought you were like, fifty.”

“And why is that?” Ryuuji asked with a sigh – ”Does my face happen to look old or something?”

The young man smiled mischievously as he turned to look at Ryuuji, then reached his hand over to muss Ryuuji’s hair. Ryuuji let him, silently fascinated with this stranger.

“What’s your name?”

“Kawara Ryuuji.”

“I’ve heard about you,” the young man remarked, “You were in the news the other day because you just became the CEO of… some big company I really don’t care about.

“So I reckon you’re rich as fuck?”

Ryuuji fell silent – he can’t deny what’s true, after all. Go google, “Kawara Ryuuji net worth”.

“Isa Souma,” Isa said, offering his hand for Ryuuji to shake, “Nice to meet you.”

Ryuuji smiled as he took Isa’s hand and shook it firmly.

“You wanna go play?” Ryuuji offered, “We can go play poker together or something.”

“I’m not good at those things,” Isa replied with a sigh, “But I’ll just go wherever you want to, since I don’t really have anything to do, I guess…”

“Isa Souma!”

They both turned to the voice, and saw a blonde man walking to them. His long straight hair was tied into a ponytail, and he was wearing a red shirt and a leopard print cape.

“Hey, let’s go play pool together! I don’t have anyone to play with me!” he invited, before noticing Ryuuji sitting next to Isa – “Oh, boy, Isa, you already found yourself a daddy?”

The man only chuckled upon seeing Ryuuji’s surprised reaction to being called Isa’s ‘daddy’, but Isa didn’t seem to react to it, and so Ryuuji faces an existential crisis.

“Tohri, Ryuuji,” Isa introduced lazily, “And.. Ryuuji, Tohri.”

“I’m Nishikikouji Tohri!” the man repeated, “And… I don’t know what Isa had told you about me, but…”

“I told him you’re an asshole.”

That statement almost earned Isa a punch at the gut, only Isa managed to avoid it at the right moment.

“Anyways, I know nothing about playing pool,” Isa sighed, “Go get someone else to play with.”

“Fine, fine,” Tohri sighed, “Sheesh, you found yourself a fine daddy and now you won’t hang out with me! I see how it is!

“By the way, boss said we can leave at anytime,” he continued, “Text me or something when you’re going home.”

“I will.”

“See you two around, then!” Tohri said as he left – Ryuuji waved goodbye, while Isa simply continued drinking.

“Your friend?”

“Roommate,” Isa corrected, “The worst kind, though.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, he never cleans the house, leaves his makeup and clothes all over the place, bring a random guy home every three days – ” Isa sighed in frustration upon remembering the things he had to put up with all the time.

“He seems interesting,” Ryuuji remarked, “You two seem to get along well.”

“We’ve known each other since high school, so there’s that.”

“What are you here for?” Ryuuji asked, “Work purposes?”

“Well, part of my job description is to look good all the time, show up to parties and smile to people and be nice,” Isa smiled, “Boring shit.”

Well, Isa is being quite the good employee, then.

“So are you gonna buy a drink?” Isa asked, “We’ve been talking for like, half an hour.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Ryuuji replied – “What do you say we go see your friend play pool after this?”

Isa shot a strange look at Ryuuji – as if he was angry, or maybe jealous – that scared Ryuuji for a second.

“Or… we can just walk around, I guess.”

“Whatever,” Isa shrugged, “Not like I have anything better to do.”

  


Turns out Tohri did find some people to play pool with him after all.

When Ryuuji and Isa had found him again, there was quite a crowd – there were four people playing, and many more watching.

“There you are, Isa Souma!” Tohri called – “Come play with us!”

“I told you I don’t know how to play,” Isa sighed, before turning to Ryuuji – ”Do you know how to, Ryuuji?”

“I mean, I know the rules,” Ryuuji replied, “I’m just not good at it.

“Give it a shot, Isa! It might be fun!”

Isa only shrugged as he handed his drink to Ryuuji, who quickly held it for him, like a gentleman would. Tohri handed Isa a cue while the other players started rearranging the balls.

“Hey, Ryuuji!”

Ryuuji turned around to the voice, and saw a man with blue hair standing behind him, holding a glass of wine in his hands.

“Man, Yuuya!” Ryuuji greeted, “I was just wondering where you are!”

“You really did come, mon amie!” Yuuya said, giving Ryuuji a pat at the back. He pointed at Isa then, and nodded approvingly.

“You got yourself a new boyfriend, I see!” Yuuya said, “You should’ve told me sooner!”

“Wait, Yuuya, he’s…”

“He’s really good-looking,” Yuuya remarked, “I’m almost envious of you.”

Ryuuji only watched quietly as Isa bent over the table, holding the cue stick and aiming for the white ball. He couldn’t help but notice the outline of Isa’s shapely ass through his tight dress pants –

Ryuuji couldn’t help but stare – oh, imagine if Isa was bent over like this on his work table, displaying his beautiful, bubbly ass for Ryuuji to see and spreading it open so Ryuuji can fuck him –

What would Isa sound like begging for his dick? Would he beg for Ryuuji to put it in him, or would he be the aggressive kind, just immediately pulling down Ryuuji’s pants and riding his dick

– but upon catching his imagination going wild, he quickly shook his head and looked away. The temptation was still there though, since Isa’s ass was just a few steps in front of him.

“Your gay is showing, Ryuuji.”

“I’m sorry…”

_Why did I even think about that? I just met him like an hour ago…_

_Have I been drinking too much, maybe? Man, I need to get myself together!_

Ryuuji, in his attempt to look composed, took a sip of Isa’s whisky. Good job, Ryuuji, your drink is in the other hand.

 

“Nice!”

Fifteen minutes in, and it seemed like Tohri had managed to pocket the eight ball. Tohri tried to high five Isa, who only shrugged nonchalantly – not like he wanted to play _that_ much in the first place. The audience clapped along – Ryuuji would, too, if he wasn’t holding the drinks.

“See, Isa? I told you you can do it!”

“No, it was you who did it,” Isa replied, “But that was kind of fun.”

“You wanna go another round?”

“I’ll pass,” Isa replied, placing the cue on the shelf – he turned to Ryuuji, who had been standing there watching, and was now smiling proudly.

“That was pretty good, Isa!”

“Thanks,” Isa replied, taking his drink from Ryuuji’s hand – he took a sip, before he suddenly grabbed Ryuuji’s tie and tugged it hard, so that Ryuuji was forced to lean over. Isa placed his lips next to Ryuuji’s ear –

“You were staring at my ass, weren’t you, daddy?”

“Ah, uh, well…”

Ryuuji could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks – but it was true that he stared, and now that Isa knew, it’d be useless to deny it.

“Don’t worry, people stare at it all the time,” Isa whispered, “But you know, I guess you can take a closer look, if you want to.”

“R… really?”

“You can fuck me while you’re at it.”

Isa smiled mischievously as he sipped some more of his drink while making the loudest sucking noise possible.

It was kind of embarrassing for Ryuuji to admit that he was indeed thinking about that exact subject, but… now that Isa was offering it, it sounded like a pretty good deal.

“...I’m down for it.”

 

A few minutes later, they were behind the curtains of the storage room, with Ryuuji trapping Isa to the between himself and the wall and kissing him – Ryuuji’s kisses were rough, all teeth and tongue, and pushing his tongue into Isa’s mouth – by the time he pulled away, Isa was gasping for breath.

“You’re impatient,” Isa remarked, circling his arms around Ryuuji’s neck and pulling him closer, so that their foreheads touch. “What if we get caught?”

“Do you care?”

Isa shook his head and gently nuzzled against the crook of Ryuuji’s neck – Ryuuji slipped his hand into Isa’s pants, reaching down to squeeze Isa’s ass. He then quickly pulled down Isa’s pants, just enough to expose his ass, while he could feel Isa’s dick brushing against his, already hard.

“Get down,” Ryuuji muttered while carefully letting Isa down – Isa did, quickly getting to his feet, but not walking away. Instead, he reached down to Ryuuji’s fly, finding the zipper and undoing it.

“Are you going to fuck me against the wall?”

“Yeah,” Ryuuji replied while helping Isa undo his pants because god, he’s excited for it, too – he pushed his pants down, letting it drop to the floor, and a second later Isa was already on his knees with Ryuuji’s dick in his hand.

“You’re big,” Isa whispered, almost as if in awe – “I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

Ryuuji was about to say something, but decided not to when Isa suddenly brought his dick into his mouth, taking the entire length at once. Ryuuji couldn’t help but let out a gasp, his hand quickly tugging on Isa’s hair, trying to encourage him to keep going.

Isa was… better at it than Ryuuji had expected – he started sucking Ryuuji’s dick, and then licking along the length, grazing them slightly with his teeth, before he moved on to nip at Ryuuji’s balls, then taking them in his mouth and sucking lightly. Ryuuji only watched, silently admiring how beautiful Isa looked like this, his head bobbing between Ryuuji’s legs – and it feels good to have Isa’s warm, wet tongue all over his dick and balls.

“That’s good enough,” Ryuuji whispered, tugging on Isa’s hair – Isa looked up at Ryuuji, eyes hazy and half lidded, licked his lips, and stood back up.

“I have lube in my pocket,” Ryuuji said, and Isa obediently reached over to feel in Ryuuji’s pants, taking out a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on Ryuuji’s dick and rubbed them nicely all over and watching precum leak from the tip.

“You’re gonna fuck me now, daddy?”

“I’d appreciate if you don’t call me that,” Ryuuji muttered, once again pushing Isa against the wall – “But yes, to answer your question.”

“Why? Does it make you feel old to be called daddy?” Isa chuckled, “Alright, sir, sorry about that.”

Isa raised his legs so they were wrapped around Ryuuji’s waist and held him firm by the shoulders, while Ryuuji was holding him up to the wall, holding him by the ass. Isa let out a surprised moan as he felt Ryuuji pushing in two fingers into his ass, feeling them get deeper inch by inch. Once they were all in, Ryuuji started to make a scissoring motion, trying to get them to relax before putting in a third finger. Isa bit down on his lips this time, trying to keep down the noises so that nobody can hear them.

Ryuuji’s fingers were long and thick, and having them wriggling in his ass, brushing against his prostate, felt so satisfying, sent sparks of arousal throughout his body – Isa couldn’t help but imagine what it’d feel like to have Ryuuji’s dick in there.

“Get on with it already,” Isa moaned, so Ryuuji pulled out his fingers and in turn inserted his dick.

Isa let out a muffled moan upon feeling Ryuuji in him – Ryuuji felt so big, and yet Isa also felt like he could handle it. Every time Ryuuji pushed in deeper, he always felt slightly too big, but somehow could still get deeper.

“How is it, Isa?” Ryuuji whispered – he could see now that Isa was letting out muffled moans that kept getting louder, unable to hold it to himself any longer.

“I… I love it,” Isa replied, pulling Ryuuji closer – “It’s so thick.”

Isa let out a gasp upon feeling Ryuuji’s dick grind against his prostate –

“There, Ryuuji,” he moaned, “Do that again.”

Ryuuji carefully moved Isa in his arms, trying to fix the angle, before slamming in again – Isa let out a loud moan this time, his grip around Ryuuji’s shoulders tightening.

“God, yes,” Isa moaned – Ryuuji was slamming hard into him repeatedly, hitting his prostate just right every time – Isa couldn’t get enough of it.

“Ryuuji, I’m going to come,” Isa moaned, “Harder… fuck me harder.”

So Ryuuji did, thrusting harder, deeper every time, the sound of bodies smacking filling the room, and Isa too kept begging, his moans getting louder –

Isa bit down on Ryuuji’s shoulder and let out a muffled scream as he came, his cum splattered between their bodies – Ryuuji came a few seconds after, making Isa moan again as he felt his ass get filled with warm, wet cum.

Ryuuji pulled out after, kissing Isa gently as he lowered Isa to the floor. Isa was still panting, riding out the high from his orgasm –

But it was such a beautiful sight – Isa, sitting on the floor with his legs open, his dick wet with cum and Ryuuji could see some of his own cum dribbling down Isa’s thighs. Isa reached down to scrape some of them with his fingers and licked them off, looking up at Ryuuji in the meantime.

“You wanna go for round two?” Ryuuji asked, “But let’s not do it here. Let’s go to my place.”

“Sure,” Isa muttered, letting Ryuuji caress his face gently – “I can do this like, five more times.”


	2. Failed step one

Isa woke up to find himself lying on a strange bed – one a lot bigger and nicer than the one in his house. He looked around the room – the curtains on the big window were drawn, and there was a big wardrobe just to his left. Isa looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand – it was seven thirty.

Isa got up, only then realizing that he was naked… for some reason, and his head was slightly throbbing. He could remember drinking at the party yesterday, but then about this place…

The door opened, so Isa looked up, and saw Ryuuji walking into the room, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. His body was glistening with water, and Isa couldn’t help but stare – Ryuuji had a good body, with well-defined abs and pecs, and man, look at those fine glutes. Isa would gladly put his head between them again. Another scenario is the towel slid down and he gets to see Ryuuji’s dick again, which would also be fine.

 _Now_ Isa remembered. Ryuuji must’ve taken him home and they must’ve spent all the night… fucking.

“Oh, good morning, Isa! Did you sleep well?”

Isa gave a nod as Ryuuji sat down next to him on the bed and pressed a wet kiss on his cheek. Ryuuji smelled sweet, like lemons and saffron.

“I need to go to work, so I’ll drive you home on my way,” Ryuuji said, “I washed your clothes, they’re in the bathroom.”

“...thanks.”

“I have some donuts,” Ryuuji said as he opened the wardrobe, taking out a black three piece suit and a wine red shirt. Isa just sat there, watching quietly as Ryuuji took off the towel (wow, that ass is fine.) then put on his boxers, then put on the red shirt, followed by the pants, then the vest. Maybe he’ll wear the jacket later.

It felt almost like a dream, watching Ryuuji get dressed so nicely…

And boy, Isa can’t wait to rip off that suit, but of course he can’t do that – or Ryuuji can fuck him in that too, it works either way.

“You’re not going to shower?”

“Sorry,” Isa sighed as he finally got up. “I’ll try to be quick.”

 

Isa stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later to see Ryuuji sitting on the sofa, eating the donut while nursing his cup of coffee and reading the news. Isa grabbed a donut and sat down next to Ryuuji, eating while looking around – 

When Isa came in last night, not only was he somewhat drunk, he wasn’t paying too much attention to his surroundings as Ryuuji brought him to the bedroom in record time and he didn’t get out until now – 

But looking now around Ryuuji’s apartment, it was certainly different from the one he shared with Tohri. Isa would say it was about three times as big – he could see the kitchen, complete with their appliances, and a lot of wine bottles lined up on the rack next to the fridge. There was a big window facing the city, and Isa would guess this apartment was like twenty storeys high because the pedestrians down there looked no bigger than ants.

“I can’t believe you live in such a nice place alone.”

“Yeah, it feels kind of lonely,” Ryuuji said, “I throw parties here sometimes, and, you know…”

“Bring in people to fuck, like the case with me?”

“Kind of.

“But I like you, Isa,” Ryuuji said with a smile – “I think it’d be nice if we can meet again.”

“Well, we’re both busy people,” Isa replied, “But call me when you have time, and I’ll try.”

Ryuuji suddenly fell silent, only looked at Isa’s face intently.

“What is it?”

“Nothing…”

Ryuuji leaned over, gently placing a kiss on Isa’s lips and swiping his tongue across them – Isa was surprised, clearly, but kissed back anyway. Ryuuji tasted sweet, like the glaze on the donut, and yet slightly bitter from the coffee.

“There was some chocolate sauce on your lips.”

Isa quickly felt the blood rushing onto his cheeks, and instinctively tried licking his lips to get rid of it. Ryuuji only smiled, holding him closer and mussing his hair.

“You… you could’ve just told me.”

“I got rid of it for you, so don’t worry about it!”

Isa looked up at Ryuuji, still blushing, but he seemed to be somewhat happy about it.

“...you’re an idiot.”

~•~

Ryuuji carefully drove his car through the alleys, while Isa looked out of the window, watching the road name plates. If possible, he didn’t want Ryuuji to find out exactly where he lives, so the plan was ask to be dropped off a few blocks away.

The area was quite far from town, about twenty minutes away, and it sure looked nothing like the area around Ryuuji’s place. It was a lot smaller and… well, for lack of a better word, dirtier.

“You live kind of far away, don’t you?” Ryuuji asked, “Isn’t it difficult to get to town?”

“That’s what buses are for,” Isa replied, “This is good enough. I’ll get off here.”

Ryuuji drove to the side, stopping by a bus stop, and Isa quickly got off.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“I’ll see you around, Isa,” Ryuuji said with a warm smile. Isa waved at him before walking away –

He could still feel Ryuuji watching him  walk away, and not until he turned around the corner did he hear the engine revving again, the noise getting softer and softer.

~•~

“So are you guys dating now?”

“It’s nothing like that,” Isa replied with a sigh as he took off his shirt and pants – yes, his shirt was still clean, but it wouldn’t look good for him to wear the same exact outfit as yesterday.

“But you went to his house!” Tohri said, “And stayed the night! You guys fucked, right?”

“I’ve fucked with a lot of people,” Isa sighed, “Like you, Tohri – we fucked, we live together now, but we’re not dating.”

“We did, for like, a month.”

“Anyway, it’s nothing like that with Ryuuji,” Isa said again, “He’s too good for me, okay? He’s the kind of guy who’s rich enough to have ten hookers living in his house, and one day he’ll just get himself a pretty girl to marry just like how his parents probably want him to. I’ve dealt with enough people like that. This is a one time thing.”

Tohri fell silent upon hearing that, and only looked at Isa with a strange melancholic look, but didn’t seem to argue.

Isa felt somewhat bad saying that and destroying Tohri’s hopes and dreams, but decided to just ignore him and turned back to choosing clothes for the day. Tohri picked up Isa’s pants from the ground with a sigh – 

“Oh, what’s this?”

Isa turned around to see Tohri taking out an envelope from his back pocket – which certainly wasn’t there before.

“How did this get here?”

“I don’t know,” Isa replied, taking it from Tohri – there was nothing written on the envelope, and it felt quite thin. He opened the envelope – 

Sitting inside was a few hundred dollar bills.

“You never carry that much money,” Tohri remarked, “Did Ryuuji give it to you?”

“But he didn’t…”

Isa quickly put back the money into the envelope.

“I’m giving it back.”

“Why would you though?” Tohri asked, “I mean, he probably wouldn’t take it back anyway, and you can always use extra money.”

“It doesn’t feel right,” Isa sighed, “I didn’t really do anything…”

“You just said it’s a one time thing,” Tohri said as he got up, “Won’t hurt to take it.’

“Now hurry and get changed, Isa! We’ll be late to the photoshoot!”

~•~

And just like that, the issue was pushed aside, as if forgotten, even.

Everything else went normally that day. Isa and Tohri went to the studio, where the photographer has been waiting, got changed again, and started taking pictures. Today’s photos will be used in a catalog showcasing the fall collection or something. After a few hours in the studio, they head out to town to take some pictures in the park –

Anyway, nothing unusual – what happened that day regarding Ryuuji was quickly forgotten, nothing more than a brief interruption in Isa’s life with no lasting effects…

Perhaps.

  
  



	3. Sugar is good for you

Well, at least for two whole weeks, it seemed like everything about Ryuuji had been put to rest. 

That evening, Isa was about to go to the store to buy some milk and snacks when he passed by a very nice, black Audi – a pretty rare occurrence in Isa’s neighborhood, since almost everyone living there are either broke, struggling, or a college student. Isa decided to pay it no mind and continued walking –

He suddenly heard the door open, and immediately reached into the pocket of his hoodie, grabbing his switchblade –

“Isa!”

He turned around, and saw Ryuuji coming out of the car with a smile. He was, of course, dressed very nicely, wearing a grey vest and pants with a navy shirt underneath. Isa almost felt ashamed at that, since he was just wearing a grey hoodie and jeans… and yet he’s the one who’s employed as a model. Good job, Isa!

“...hi.”

“Are you going out?” Ryuuji asked, “Should I take you there?”

“I’m just going to buy food,” Isa replied coldly, “Why are you here?”

“I was thinking I want to take you out!” Ryuuji said with a big smile – Isa could feel his heart stir upon seeing that – Ryuuji was just so cute, naïve. 

“Have you had dinner, Isa?”

“Not really. I was going to buy it at the store.”

“Then let’s go eat dinner together, and then I’ll take you to the grocery store!” Ryuuji offered, “How does that sound?”

“And I’m guessing the third destination is your apartment?”

Isa noticed that this immediately made Ryuuji blush – seemed like he was right on the mark. 

“Sure,” Isa replied, and Ryuuji smiled again – “You don’t mind me looking like this, or should I get changed?”

“Why? You look fine!” 

_ Not as fine as you _ , Isa thought.

Ryuuji quickly moved over to open the door to the passenger seat, like the true gentleman that he is, inviting Isa to go in. Isa got in, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he seated himself on the leather seats – 

Everything felt too good, too expensive, for someone poor like him. 

_ Maybe I should’ve gotten changed after all. That way at least I won’t feel too anxious about being presentable… _

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything’s fine.”

“There’s this place with really good sushi,” Ryuuji said as he drove away, “They have cooked fish too, if you’re worried about raw fish.

“You wanna listen to music?”

“Why not.”

Ryuuji turned up the radio, tuning it to… a station with some kind of old rock music. Isa had never heard anything like that before. 

_ “Mama… just killed a man… put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he’s dead...” _

“You really are old,” Isa sighed, “Who even listens to these nowadays?”

“Me,” Ryuuji replied, then laughed out loud, as if that was the funniest thing ever. 

 

“Ryuuji, I want to ask you about something.”

“Hmm?” Ryuuji turned to Isa, “What is it?”

“That day when I stayed over, you gave me some money, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Ryuuji replied, “I just felt bad for making you stay over… is it not enough?”

“Ryuuji, you gave me five hundred dollars,” Isa sighed, “Why would you even throw your money away like that? I understand you’re rich and all, but still – ”

“Are you mad at me about it?”

“I just don’t understand why that was necessary.”

“But Isa, you need that money, don’t you?”

Isa fell silent. 

He can’t quite deny that – the money he was making was just enough to pay the bills and feed himself. If any big emergency happens, he’d be in trouble. Quoting Tohri, extra money is always good.

“I’m sorry,” Ryuuji said, upon sensing Isa’s uneasiness, “I didn’t mean it in that way.”

“So that’s your idea of helping me?”

“I really like you, Isa,” Ryuuji said, “I want to try helping you in any way I can.”

“So what are you expecting from me in return?”

Ryuuji cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why would you so kindly give me free money?” Isa asked, “What’s the other side of this deal? Are you going to ask me to work for you or anything like that? Or is sex every week good enough?”

“You… you don’t have to, really…”

“But then that’s not good. We have to achieve a mutually beneficial relationship,” Isa said, “It just doesn’t feel right to get money from you without doing any work in return.”

“Well, if you insist... I guess that can work,” Ryuuji replied nervously – it does feel awkward to talk about this kind of arrangement, doesn’t it? 

Isa, for some reason, seemed used to it, though – he just looked at Ryuuji, searching for signs of approval, but upon seeing how focused on driving Ryuuji was, he shrugged and turned to look out of the window again. 

 

The restaurant Ryuuji had brought him to was… not overly fancy, but not the kind of place Isa would usually go to. It was chock full with corporate employees trying to get dinner before they go home, judging from their mostly black and white clothes – and there were a few people in casual clothes and teenagers.

Ryuuji found a booth in a dark corner and quickly sat down, followed by Isa. 

“We’d like tea, please!” Ryuuji told a server who came to greet them, “We’ll look through the menu for a second.”

Isa took the menu and started flipping through it –

He almost let out a gasp upon seeing the price of the first menu item – it was some kind of sushi platter, priced at twenty five dollars – meanwhile, Isa had been trying to not spend more than twenty for food in one day. The price didn’t decrease as he went down the items on the list –

“Ryuuji, these things are – ”

“Don’t worry, it’s my treat!” Ryuuji replied, “I’m the one who offered to take you out, after all!”

_ Man _ , Isa thought,  _ does he have an unlimited supply of money or something? _

_ I shouldn’t order anything too expensive… _

...or so Isa thought, but looking back at the menu, the cheapest thing was twenty five dollars. 

“I don’t know what to order,” Isa said, flipping through the pages – “Just get me whatever you’re getting.

 

“By the way,, Ryuuji, why do you choose to hang out with someone like me?”

“Hmm?” Ryuuji turned to Isa, smiling. “Why not?”

“I mean, considering how rich you are, surely you have…” Isa paused, trying to think of a good word – “I don’t know. Richer, better friends.”

“But I like Isa,” Ryuuji replied, holding Isa closer to him, “It’s better like this, with you. You know, when you’re rich, some people want to befriend you just for money… but you’re not like that.”

“What makes you think I’m not like that?” Isa asked, “This is the second time we meet – don’t be quick to judge.”

“Well, all that crap about ‘mutually beneficial relationship’,” Ryuuji replied, and noticed the pink tinge appearing on Isa’s cheeks. 

Isa decided to stop the conversation, turning to pretend to act cool as he put a sushi in his mouth. Ryuuji leaned over to kiss Isa on the cheek, only to have Isa slap him away gently.

“Stop that, idiot, this is a public place.”

“But you’re so cute,” Ryuuji said, poking Isa’s cheek instead – of course Isa wouldn’t have it, and poked Ryuuji back. 

Suddenly Ryuuji felt his phone vibrating, and quickly took it out.

“Yes, this is Kawara Ryuuji speaking.”

Isa only watched while eating as Ryuuji answered the call. 

“Yes… wait, what did you say?

“I see. I’m driving right now, so…” Ryuuji noticed Isa smiling discreetly at that blatant lie – “I’ll call them when I get home. Yes, I’ll call you back later.”

“Work?”

Ryuuji nodded with a sigh. 

“That’s fine,” Isa said, “I can catch the bus home.”

“No, I’ll drive you back,” Ryuuji replied, “And take your time eating. It’s not like I’m done myself.”

“Man, you’re really busy, aren’t you,” Isa sighed, “Poor Ryuuji, working all the time. Remember to rest, yeah?”

“I will,” Ryuuji replied, “Don’t worry about that.”

Isa finished chewing and swallowing his food, then took a sip of tea before leaning over to Ryuuji and, almost as if nervous, kissed him on the cheek. 

“We’ll fuck some other time.”

~•~

Ryuuji stopped his car by the bus stop, as per usual, and turned to Isa. 

“Sorry I can’t take you grocery shopping, Isa.”

“It’s okay,” Isa replied, “Your work is important.”

“If you need me for anything, just call me, now that you have my number.”

“The same goes for you.”

Isa had opened the door and was ready to walk out when Ryuuji suddenly called out “wait” – Isa turned around to see Ryuuji opening his wallet, taking out a few bills and handing them to Isa. 

“For the groceries.”

“Come on, Ryuuji,” Isa sighed, “You took me out to dinner. That’s good enough.”

“Take it,” Ryuuji insisted, “I said I’d take you shopping, and I didn’t… this is the best I can do.”

“Ryuuji…” Isa whined,

“Isa…” Ryuuji whined back,

Ryuuji pouted as he took Isa’s hand, placed the money in his hands, and bent his fingers so he was holding them. 

“Alright!” Ryuuji said happily, although he’d just lost some money, “I’ll call you later tonight, so be sure to pick it up, yeah?”

Well, now that the money is in Isa’s hands, he can’t really give it back, can he? And not like Ryuuji would take it back anyway. 

“...okay,” Isa replied as he walked out, “Thank you.”

Isa waved his hand as he watched Ryuuji drive away, before turning around to walk to the store –

...only he could see Tohri in the distance, hiding behind a vending machine, clearly eavesdropping on his conversation with Ryuuji. 

Tohri grinned as he walked out, carrying a few plastic bag in his hands – he must’ve gone shopping in Isa’s place. 

“I thought you were mugged or something, and turns out you were on a date with your daddy!” Tohri said, “You should’ve at least texted me or something, Isa!”

“It’s not a date,” Isa said, “He just took me out to dinner.”

“That counts as a date!” Tohri yelled – he was just telling the truth.

“And I see he gave you more money.”

“Yeah,” Isa replied, putting the money into his pocket, “I told him I needed to buy stuff, and he just gave it to me.”

“He’s such a nice sugar daddy,” Tohri sighed, “And you said he’s just fooling around with you – do you regret what you said now?”

“...my sugar daddy?”

“Yeah! He fucks you and pays you, right?”

As much as Isa wanted to say that’s not true, what Tohri was saying was right – that does sound like the “mutually beneficial relationship” Isa had agreed to with Ryuuji. 

_ Well… I suppose that’s alright. Ryuuji said it’s alright, too… _

  
  
  



	4. damn ryuuji dat ass

_ “Hey, old man.” _

“Good afternoon, Isa!” Ryuuji greeted, “How’s your day going?”

_ “It’s alright. I’m heading out to lunch,”  _ Isa replied,  _ “I’m going out after that, though, so if you call me again I probably won’t answer.” _

“It’s way past lunch time, though… You’re going to a meeting?”

_ “My job’s nothing like that.” _

“Oh…”

Ryuuji couldn’t help but wonder. Isa doesn’t live in a very good neighborhood too, so… just what kind of job does he have?

“So what do you do… wherever you’re going?”

Isa fell silent for a few seconds, and then Ryuuji could hear him sigh. 

_ “I don’t really wanna talk about it over the phone.” _

_ Oh no _ , Ryuuji thought,  _ it’s not anything shady like… being a porn star, right?  _

Ryuuji’s mind wandered for a brief moment, thinking about Isa in a dark room with some other men, doing inappropriate things… Isa is good at sex, after all, and Ryuuji has done it with him a few times, so maybe –

_ “And no, it’s not whatever you’re thinking right now.” _

Thank god. 

_ “You want me to come over tonight?” _

“Yeah, I miss you so much,” Ryuuji replied, “Should I pick you up at the bus stop at seven?”

_ “I think I might not be home yet around then,”  _ Isa replied,  _ “What about I go to your office? Where is it?” _

“Takaba Corp. I’m in building number eight,” Ryuuji replied, “There’s a Starbucks on the ground floor. I’ll see you there?”

_ “Sounds good. Seven o’clock.” _

 

It’s been almost a week since Ryuuji last saw Isa, and while they have been texting and calling each other at least once a day, it does feel lonely. 

Ryuuji can’t quite understand why either. He’s quite used to living alone – he’s been doing that for four years, after all – 

_...but anyway, since Isa is coming, it’ll be fun! _

Ryuuji looked at the clock – two thirty, so just four and a half hours until he gets off work and sees Isa...

~•~

Seven o’clock couldn’t come sooner, and by seven fifteen Ryuuji was already at the ground floor, looking for Isa. 

He quickly spotter Isa – he stood out from among the crowd, since he seemed to be dressed more elegantly than usual. He was wearing a beige turtleneck and black suit. His hair was tied into a ponytail and put to the side, and Ryuuji was just thinking he looks good that way, but then again Isa always looks good even when he’s just wearing a grey hoodie. Isa looked like a model compared to the other workers, and seems like some people too were taking notice of this very well-dressed young man. Isa was just standing there with his drink, looking around –

“Isa!”

He turned around upon hearing someone call him, and cracked a smile upon seeing Ryuuji. Ryuuji walked over and kissed Isa on the cheek, which made Isa seem… rather embarrassed. Isa isn’t much for public affection, it seems – especially since there are people staring at them now, confused as to why their boss is being so lovey dovey with a random guy. 

“Have you been here long?”

“Just enough time to get drinks.” Isa offered his glass, “You want some?”

Ryuuji leaned over and sipped some of the drink, then turned to Isa and nodded happily. Isa only blushed as he sipped some more of his drink… through the straw that they’re now sharing. 

“Did you eat dinner?”

“Not yet,” Isa replied, “Came straight here from work.”

“Let’s go to my place and order takeout,” Ryuuji said, wrapping his arms around Isa’s shoulders, “I’m too tired to go out.”

~•~

Ryuuji got into his apartment, followed by Isa, and he quickly placed his bag on the sofa and pulled off his tie. Isa only watched quietly as Ryuuji sank down the sofa with a sigh –

“Sorry,” Ryuuji sighed, “It’s been a long day.”

“That’s alright,” Isa replied, placing a kiss on Ryuuji’s cheek and snuggling close to him. Ryuuji pulled Isa closer to his body and buried his face in Isa’s hair – Isa smelled nice, although it wasn’t like a perfume smell – he just smelled like Isa. 

Isa just let Ryuuji hold on to him without saying a word – he could feel Ryuuji’s breath on his hair, could feel his warmth. It felt nice to huddle to each other like this, sharing a quiet moment – it felt warm, peaceful. Ryuuji must’ve been really tired, and now he was just holding on to Isa tightly for comfort. 

Isa tried to stay as still as he could, letting Ryuuji get more comfortable – 

Ryuuji slowly got up, looking at Isa deeply in the eye, as if he wanted to say something – Isa waited for a few seconds, smiling at Ryuuji and gently petting his hair, but Ryuuji only sighed again and rested his head on Isa’s shoulder. Isa ran his hand down Ryuuji’s back, trying to comfort him. 

“...did anything happen at work?”

“Nothing,” Ryuuji muttered, “Just… let’s just stay like this for a little while, please?”

“Sure,” Isa replied, and Ryuuji fell silent again. It almost felt as if he was trying to recharge by holding Isa close, just holding him close and enjoying the stillness. 

It felt so different looking at Ryuuji like this, Isa thought – he’s usually cheerful, always happy, but seems like acting happy all the time can be tiring, too.

And that’s perfectly alright. 

_ It felt so comfortable just cuddling with Ryuuji like this.  _

 

Isa had no idea how much time had passed when Ryuuji finally let go, and flopped on the sofa. Isa gently caressed his face and kissed him on the cheek, and Ryuuji kissed him back. 

“Are you hungry, Isa? I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright – I ate lunch at three, after all,” Isa replied, “Are  _ you _ hungry?”

Ryuuji gave a nod.

“What do you say I try cooking for you?” Isa asked, “I mean, I’m not terribly good at it, but I can try.”

“That’s so kind of you,” Ryuuji replied with a smile, “I haven’t gone shopping in a while, though.”

Isa got off the sofa and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge – 

Ryuuji was right – there wasn’t much in there that he can cook. Half the fridge was occupied by beer, and then he could see some eggs (they’re not yet expired, thank god) cheese, milk, and in the freezer, a pack of sausages, bacon, and nuggets. Isa turned to the drawers, and found some spaghetti and microwavable mac and cheese. 

“...I can’t believe you’re a millionaire,” Isa sighed, “You live such a shitty life.”

“This is why I order takeouts all the time,” Ryuuji replied, taking off his vest and unbuttoning the top two buttons from his shirt. “I’m just too lazy to cook.”

“You don’t even have bread, goodness… I’ll just cook some spaghetti carbonara. Can I borrow a shirt? This is Tohri’s, so I can’t get it dirty.”

“Just take one from my room,” Ryuuji replied as he sat up. 

So Isa did – he disappeared into the bedroom, making Ryuuji regret his decisions because he would’ve loved to be in there, too, watching Isa get changed, but too late for that now. 

Isa walked out a few minutes later, having put on a black shirt that was slightly too big for him. The hem of his shirt reached down to his thighs, almost like a short dress. He also wasn’t wearing any pants – maybe an underwear under that shirt, but Ryuuji certainly can’t see it. Oh, Ryuuji just couldn’t wait to get his hands on Isa – just look at those smooth, creamy thighs –

Suddenly Isa was in front of Ryuuji, playfully poking his cheek. 

“Stop staring, old man,” Isa said, “You’ll get all the ass you want after dinner.”

Isa was generous enough to give Ryuuji a kiss on the forehead before he headed off to the kitchen, though.

Isa started boiling some water on a pot, before throwing the spaghetti in – he set the bacon on another pan, and the smell they let out while cooking quickly filled the apartment. He then cracked two eggs, grated some cheese into them, and added a bit of milk. 

“By the way, Isa, I’m going to have a party next Wednesday.”

“Sounds fun,” Isa remarked, “Are you inviting me?”

“I want you to go as my date.”

Isa turned to Ryuuji, his eyes wide in surprise, but seeing as to how Ryuuji didn’t flinch at all was a sign that Ryuuji was quite serious. 

“You don’t want to?”

“No, it’s just…” Isa looked away, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“You can invite Tohri if you want,” Ryuuji said, “It’s a party for my company, since we just finished this big project.”

Isa gave a nod while stirring the spaghetti.

“And my parents will be there,” Ryuuji added, “I’d like to introduce you to them.”

“...I didn’t know you’re that serious about marriage.”

“I mean… why not?” 

Isa turned off the heat and put the spaghetti on two plates, then poured the sauce over them. He placed five pieces of bacon in each plate before walking over to Ryuuji with them. 

“Smells good,” Ryuuji praised as Isa sat down next to him, handing him a plate. 

“Everything’s better with bacon,” Isa said as he began eating. 

 

“By the way, Isa, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you do for work?”

“Why don’t you guess?” Isa asked, “I told you my job description, didn’t I?”

“Looking good all the time?” Ryuuji asked, “Maybe like a model?”

Isa gave a nod while continuing to eat. 

“Tohri helped me get the job,” Isa replied, “I mean, you can kind of see that. He’s way more attractive and fashionable than me.”

“I don’t think so,” Ryuuji replied, and he could feel Isa glaring at him – “I… I mean…”

“You mean I’m cuter than him?”

Ryuuji nodded, and felt some relief upon seeing Isa smile again. 

“Anyway, that’s besides the point,” Isa said, “He’s got some… connections in the industry, and helped me get in.”

“Such a good friend, isn’t he?”

“He helped me a lot.

“But enough about him,” Isa said, putting his plate down on the table, “What should we do after this?”

“I don’t know…” Ryuuji sighed while playing with what’s left of his spaghetti, “Watch a movie maybe? I didn’t really plan anything, I just wanted to see you.”

“Think about it,” Isa said as he got up, “I need to use the restroom.”

So Isa left, disappearing into the bathroom, while Ryuuji calmly finished his dinner. He took his plate and Isa’s to the kitchen sink – he’ll wash it later tonight. 

Five minutes later, Isa walked back out, holding a few… things in his hands. 

“Ryuuji,” he called, “I had no idea you have so many dildos.”

Ryuuji suddenly froze, sitting there, feeling the impending doom as Isa walked to him. Ryuuji slowly turned to Isa, giving him a sheepish smile –

“W… what do you mean?”

“You, like, have half the cupboard dedicated to dildos,” Isa stated casually, “I thought the cupboard there was just for bathrobes and stuff.”

Ryuuji only watched in horror as Isa put down what he’s got on the dinner table, and in his hands was a bottle of lube, and a few dildos – one that stood out was a pink dildo that Ryuuji just got last week, since it was bigger than all the other ones. He hasn’t even had time to try it out, but he remembered selecting the biggest size available on the website. 

“Care to explain, Ryuuji?” 

“Uh… well…”

Cue the crickets. 

(It’s quite simple to explain, really… “I love dicks”. That’s all there is to it.)

Isa smiled upon seeing Ryuuji break in cold sweat, and quickly grabbed the pink dildo. Ryuuji was sweating bullets now, nervous but excited at the same time.

“I thought you’re more of a top, but I don’t mind you bottoming either,” Isa said, “I can’t wait to put this in you.”

~•~

“W… wait, Isa!”

Isa paused from lubing up the dildo to turn to Ryuuji – who’s now lying on the bed on his stomach, naked, his back arched so that his ass was propped up in the air for Isa. There was a few pillows around his face and chest, just for comfort. 

“What is it?”

“Please be gentle with me,” Ryuuji muttered, “I’ve never used this one before…”

“Cut it out, Ryuuji,” Isa sighed, “You shouldn’t have bought it if you’re scared of it.”

“B… but still, I was curious…”

“Just relax,” Isa said, gently running his hand on Ryuuji’s back to try to soothe him down. Isa leaned over, pressing a kiss on Ryuuji’s nape as his hands moved to his shoulders, gently massaging Ryuuji’s shoulders. 

“Just relax,” Isa said, “It’ll feel good real soon.”

Ryuuji tried looking over his shoulder as Isa got up and once again turned his attention at Ryuuji’s ass – he gave it a slap, earning a moan from Ryuuji. 

“You like that?”

Ryuuji felt the sharp pain coming again as Isa continued to spank him – it hurt, but for some reason, it also felt good. Isa mercilessly continued spanking Ryuuji, hurting more and more each time his hand lands on Ryuuji’s ass that kept growing redder and rawer. Ryuuji couldn’t help but enjoy this feeling of being dominated, each of Isa’s slaps sending a wave of pain and pleasure throughout his body – Ryuuji was moaning into the pillow, his hands grabbing the sheets, holding on to dear life. 

Isa didn’t stop until Ryuuji’s entire ass was red with palm marks, leaving Ryuuji moaning and panting. The feeling of cold air around his ass was throbbing, slightly hurting – he then felt Isa place his hand there gently, rubbing around the area – Isa’s hand felt warm, comforting, but of course Isa didn’t let him enjoy it for too long, and the feeling quickly left his skin. 

Ryuuji suddenly felt something warm and wet sliding around his asshole – he turned to look and saw Isa bent over, eating him out – Ryuuji wanted to stop him, wanted to tell him that was filthy, but then he felt Isa’s tongue entering him, and let out a moan. It felt so embarrassing yet pleasurable, almost overwhelming – but Ryuuji liked this feeling. He could then feel Isa pulling out, leaving him feeling somewhat empty and yet wet, and moved on to his balls, licking and nipping at them. Isa then took both of them in his mouth, sucking and licking – Ryuuji’s whole body tensed up at this, and he let out some muffled moans into the pillow. Isa got back up, and was pleased to see some precum leaking out of Ryuuji’s erect cock. 

“Are you ready, Ryuuji?”

Isa took one of the slightly smaller dildos that had been lubed up as well, and pushed it inside Ryuuji. Ryuuji let out a muffled gasp upon feeling the cold, hard dildo enter him, his body aching further up in order to try taking the dildo deeper. Isa was happy to help, pushing the dildo all the way to the base, and Ryuuji reacted wonderfully, his body tensing and his asshole clenching around the dildo, taking it deeper and deeper. 

“That’s wonderful,” Isa remarked, watching Ryuuji squirm around the dildo, trying to get used to the feeling. “Are you liking this, Ryuuji?”

Ryuuji moaned as he felt Isa take out the dildo slightly, only to push it in deeper. Isa continued doing this a few times, trying to find a position that would best hit against Ryuuji’s prostate – he knew he’d found it when Ryuuji suddenly let out a gasp, his back arching up even more to push himself to the dildo.

“Right there, Isa,” he moaned, “That feels so good! Do it again!”

“No, Ryuuji, we have to try the other one, remember?”

That said, Isa pulled out the first dildo, making Ryuuji moan in disappointment. His ass felt so empty and open now, desperately needing attention – 

Of course Isa understood this feeling, and quickly grabbed the pink dildo, thrusting into it into Ryuuji. Ryuuji let out a scream – the dildo felt so big, like it was going to split open his ass. Isa paused for a bit, letting Ryuuji take his time adjusting to it. Isa couldn’t help but reach down to his own dick, stroking it gently – 

It was just such a beautiful sight, with Ryuuji so eagerly pushing himself to Isa, the lube gathered around his ass. Ryuuji’s dick also looked like it needed attention – it was so hard and swollen, almost soaked with precum. 

Isa pushed in the dildo slightly deeper once Ryuuji seemed more used to it, and Ryuuji let out another moan, almost as if begging for Isa to go on, so Isa pushed it in all the way to the base.

“Isa,” he whimpered, “Isa, it’s so good… I think I’m gonna come.”

“You can go ahead,” Isa replied while continuing to stroke himself –

Ryuuji came with a scream, his head buried further into the pillow and his body tensing as thick white cum splattered all over the bed. Isa came a few seconds later, spilling cum all over Ryuuji’s ass. 

Ryuuji was breathing heavily as he finished riding his orgasm, finally turning around to look at Isa. Isa had fallen on the bed, spent but satisfied, turning to kiss Ryuuji lightly on the lips. Ryuuji held him closer, gently caressing his cheek. 

“Isa, are you awake?”

“Hmm,” Isa murmured, “Kind of.”

“Can you take that dildo out of my ass, please?”

“Sure,” Isa replied as he got back up, reaching over to Ryuuji’s ass and carefully pulling it out. Ryuuji let out a gasp as Isa finally pulled it out, obviously not used to how empty his ass felt. 

Ryuuji only watched as Isa examine the dildo, somewhat waiting for Isa to do something with it – but Isa only looked at it for a while, then put it away and lay down on bed. He turned to Ryuuji with a naughty smile – 

“Were you expecting me to put it in my ass without cleaning it?”

“Who knows,” Ryuuji said, “You can be a really dirty slut sometimes.”

Isa only shrugged as he turned to snuggle closer to Ryuuji, and Ryuuji held him closer, running his hand down Isa’s back.

“...sorry if your ass hurts, Ryuuji.”

“That’s fine,” Ryuuji replied, “But next time we’ll do what  _ I _ want to see, okay?”

“Can’t wait,” Isa replied, before they both nodded off to sleep.

  
  
  



	5. I just wanna tell you that some people have war in their countries

Ryuuji was just about to pick a tie from his collection when Isa walked in, already dressed, of course. He was already dressed, wearing a tight-fitting black shirt and white vest, hair tied into a messy braid bun. Ryuuji himself was wearing a white shirt with a blue plaid suit. 

“Hey, Isa! You done?”

Isa nodded as he walked over to look at the box of ties – they were all rolled up and arranged neatly. He grabbed a red tie and placed it over Ryuuji’s neck, sort of to see how it fits with the rest of his outfit, and shook his head – he replaced it with a golden tie, and only then did he nod in approval.

“Looking good,” Isa remarked as he circled the tie around Ryuuji’s neck, then tied it into a Windsor knot. “You look so much better than me, but I guess that’s a given, since this is your party.”

Ryuuji only chuckled as he leaned over to kiss Isa; Isa looked up, pulling Ryuuji by his tie so that they got closer – their foreheads bumped for a second and they looked lovingly into each other’s eyes, just enjoying the moment, silently wishing it can last forever. 

It felt so nice to just stand together like this. 

Isa gently touched his lips against Ryuuji’s, and Ryuuji quickly kissed him back, suddenly rough, trying to push his tongue into Isa’s mouth. Isa let him, trying to kiss him back, but eventually gave in as Ryuuji pushed him over to the wall and continued kissing him aggressively, almost as if trying to devour him.

“Not now, idiot,” Isa muttered as Ryuuji pulled away, “We can do whatever you want after the party.”

“But you look so good,” Ryuuji said, his hand reaching to grab Isa’s ass –  Isa tried to slap it away, but Ryuuji wouldn’t budge. 

“Ryuuji, we’ll be late to the party.”

“Just a quickie,” Ryuuji said as he knelt down, reaching to undo Isa’s pants, but Isa quickly slapped him away. Ryuuji still decided to go on, quickly unzipping Isa’s pants and taking out his dick, that was already half hard.

“Let’s not get your suit dirty.”

“I’ll be sure to swallow all of it, don’t worry.”

Ryuuji took Isa’s dick in him, the entire length at once, and Isa let out a surprised moan. His hand, reaching for something to hold, grabbed Ryuuji’s hair and almost yanked it back. Ryuuji let out a muffled noise, yelping from the pain, but still continued sucking. Isa stood there, feeling as Ryuuji’s tongue swirled around the head of his dick, and then swiping around the length of his dick. Ryuuji looked up to Isa – he was biting down on his lip, trying to hold his moans, his eyes were half-lidded, and his legs were trembling – how cute. Isa himself was trying to hold back from fucking Ryuuji’s mouth – his mouth felt so warm and moist, and Isa could feel the head of his dick touching the back of Ryuuji’s throat –

Isa came a few seconds later, calling out Ryuuji’s name, cum spilling into Ryuuji’s mouth. Isa was panting as he released his grip from Ryuuji’s hair – as promised, Ryuuji had managed to take all the cum in his mouth, although some of them were dripping out. Ryuuji slowly pulled away, still carefully holding the cum in his mouth, before swallowing them down. Isa knelt down and licked the excess that were dripping to his chin, before their lips locked in another warm, passionate kiss. 

“Let’s go now,” Ryuuji whispered, “Can’t leave the guests waiting for too long.”

“Look who’s talking, old man,” Isa sighed while fixing his pants, “You’re the one who wanted this anyway.”

~•~

The party was nothing unusual.

It was held in the ballroom of a big hotel, as would other parties. There were quite a lot of people attending, and for some reason Ryuuji knew all of them… or at least pretended to, because he said hi to everyone.

Isa himself didn’t do anything much aside from follow Ryuuji around and slap away the hands trying to grab his ass every once in a while. He knew Tohri was somewhere among all these people, probably… just doing whatever he wants. 

Occasionally someone would ask Ryuuji who Isa was, and Ryuuji introduced him as a lover – for some reason, it put a warm, fuzzy feeling in Isa’s heart. 

  
  
  


“Oh my, Ryuuji!”

Ryuuji turned around to see two very familiar figure walking towards him – his father and mother. His father was eating some chocolate, while his mother was holding a glass of wine in each hand. She quickly ran over to Ryuuji, kissing his cheek.

Ryuuji looked a lot like his father, Isa couldn’t help but notice. He was quite old, Isa would guess around seventy – most of his hair had turned white, with just some streaks of blue, and he had a beard that made him look like the KFC man. Meanwhile, Ryuuji’s mother seemed slightly younger, although she doesn’t seem to be hiding the wrinkles on her face – she was wearing a lot of makeup, and her hair was dyed auburn. 

“It’s been soooo long, darling!” she exclaimed, “Have you been well?”

“Of course, mum.”

She then turned to Isa, who had been standing next to Ryuuji all along, and smiled at him. 

“Hello there…?”

“Mum, this is Isa,” Ryuuji introduced, and she quickly nodded. 

“Ah, I see! You said you’re dating him!”

“Hello,” Isa greeted shyly, “I’m… Isa Souma.”

“Why, you’re a lot different than I expected!” she said while examining Isa from head to toe – “You’re one very good-looking young man!”

“So how did you guys meet?” 

“At a party,” Ryuuji replied, turning to smile at Isa – “It was love at first sight, right, Isa?”

“That’s good for you guys, then,” Ryuuji’s dad said – he noticed then that his wife had approached Isa and was busy talking about… something.

“Did you know Ryuuji used to be in the band?” she said, “He was on the vocals or something, and he would practice all night long, and every time you’d hear my husband scream, ‘shut the fuck up, son! Shut up! It’s one am, go to sleep!’”

Isa couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, while the two other men involved in the story could only sigh.

“But that aside, Ryuuji was suuuch a nerd!” she went on, “Why, you won’t believe it if you saw it! He used to study all the time, and yet still found time to go out drinking and partying! He came home that one time, and my husband grounded him for a whole month!”

“Mum…” “Honey, you’re embarrassing our son.”

“He used to date this girl – I forgot her name already,” she said, “And they’d go partying all the time. And... why did you guys break up again, Ryuuji?”

“Mum, let’s not talk about that…”

“I think she just decided some other guy was better than Ryuuji,” she concluded, “But of course that’s bullshit, because Ryuuji is the best! Don’t you agree?”

Isa gave a nod, smiling brightly.

“And there was this one time when he found a bug in the garden! I think he was… five, or six then. He decided to keep the bug in an aquarium, and you know, bugs being bugs… it died a few days later. Ryuuji tried making a grave for it and mourned it for an entire week!” She laughed out loud while pinching Ryuuji’s cheeks, “Ohh, my silly baby is all grown up now!”

 

“He’s kind of quiet, isn’t he?” Ryuuji’s dad remarked, “That’s alright, though, your mum seems to like him.”

“Yeah,” Ryuuji replied – Isa seemed happy, too. Maybe it’s because he’s been learning all the dirty secrets, or maybe because he was happy to meet Ryuuji’s parents. Whatever the reason, it’d better not be the former.

“By the way, Ryuuji, why did you invite the Ichijous?” Ryuuji’s dad asked – “Your mum already tried to start a fight with them.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Ryuuji’s mum asked, suddenly turning to her husband – “What’s this about?”

“You trying to pick a fight with Ichijou Asuka,” he replied – 

For some reason, Ryuuji noticed that Isa suddenly grew pale. But well, who wouldn’t be, knowing that a fight almost broke out here… a difficult situation.

“Well, I had to invite them,” Ryuuji sighed, “They were a big sponsor in this project, I can’t just leave them out!”

“You need to stop working with them, darling,” Ryuuji’s mum sighed, “I mean, for business, it can’t be helped, but still! You know how horrible they are, right? Even their son… what’s his name again?” She sighed as she tried to remember – “Utsuro? Even he decided to run away from home! They might be scheming something terrible for you, too!”

“Just tonight, mum,” Ryuuji replied patiently, “I don’t know, just try to avoid them or something.”

“Alright,” she sighed, “But if I decide we fight, then you better tell the police they started it, alright?”

She turned to Isa with a smile, and gave a nod. Isa seemed nervous, but still cracked a smile. 

“We need to chat again some time, especially if you two are getting married!” she said, “I have so much blackmail material to show you! But first of all my hubby’s hungry, so we’ll hold that off for another time, yeah?”

“Come on, honey, let’s get some food.”

That said, the two of them walked away, while waving at Ryuuji and Isa. Ryuuji waved back before turning to Isa with a shrug. 

“Well, now you’ve seen them.”

“They seem like… really nice people,” Isa said, “It’d be nice if my parents are like that too.”

“Well, if you do decide to marry me, they can be your parents too.”

Isa smiled while leaning over to kiss Ryuuji on the cheek. 

“I think I’m going to look for Tohri,” Isa said, “Just to make sure he’s not, you know, getting wasted.”

“Should I go with you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Isa replied as he walked away, almost as if hurriedly – “See you… around where the food is?”

“Sure.”

Ryuuji only watched as Isa walked away from him, and disappeared into the crowd.

~•~

“Wait, Isa Souma!”

Isa didn’t respond as he continued walking, dragging Tohri behind him. They were walking away from the crowd, into a remote corner at the back of the stage. Tohri was strugglin to catch up, since Isa seemed to be… walking faster, as if trying to run away from something.

“Where are we going?” Tohri asked, “Why are we leaving?”

Isa stopped walking and turned to Tohri – he noticed now Isa’s face was pale and his lips were slightly trembling.

“What’s wrong, Isa?”

Isa looked away for a second, trying to calm himself down, before letting out a sigh. 

“My parents are here.”

Isa sighed again as he walked away from Tohri, further into the darkness. 

This can’t be good, can it. 

“Wait, how do you know?” Tohri asked, “Did you see them? Do they know you’re here?”

“I heard about it from Ryuuji,” Isa replied, “It’s just… god, I don’t know, I just… 

“I can’t ruin this for him, Tohri. This is his night, I agreed to be here, I can’t just suddenly leave!”

“Well,” Tohri replied, “Tell him I’m drunk as fuck and you have to take me home.”

Isa sighed as he looked around nervously, considering the suggestion. It certainly is reasonable, but at the same time, it’s just a shitty excuse.

“...I don’t know, Tohri.” Isa shook his head, resigned – “I think I’ll get back outside.”

“What if they find you?” Tohri asked, “They’re gonna kill you! Or at least make you go with them!”

Tohri grabbed Isa by the arm, trying to hold him back, but Isa pushed him away. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Tohri said, “I’ll go talk to Ryuuji. You stay here.”

“Then I’ll go with you,” Isa insisted, “This is related to me, so… I should try my best to help.”

Tohri looked at Isa for a while, as if silently asking, ‘are you sure’, to which Isa gave a nod, resolute.

 

So they headed back out to the party, Tohri busy looking around, trying to find Ryuuji, while Isa trailed behind him cautiously.

“Why are they even here in the first place?”

“I think Ryuuji worked with them on this project,” Isa replied, “Either way, they have a good reason to be here.”

Isa quickly spotted Ryuuji – he was hard to miss anyway, since not a lot of people have blue hair like him. Isa tugged on Tohri’s sleeve, signing for him to follow, and they walked together. It seems like Ryuuji was talking to someone – Isa couldn’t clearly see, since Ryuuji’s body was covering them. 

“Ryuuji.”

Ryuuji turned around upon hearing his name, and smiled upon seeing Isa and Tohri walk to him. 

“Ah, there you guys are! I was just starting to wonder if I might need to look for you!”

Isa, however, suddenly froze. Tohri, who was walking right behind him, stopped too –

Standing right in front of them were a middle-aged man with brown hair and purple eyes, and standing next to him was his wife…

 

It felt like his heart stopped for a second, and Isa swore he could taste something bitter at the back of his throat. 

The room was warm, but suddenly it felt cold and silent, as if everything had frozen over. 

 

“Oh, by the way, Isa, this is Mr. and Mrs. Ichijou! They’ve helped me a lot in this project!” Ryuuji introduced casually, “And…”

Ryuuji paused upon seeing the Isa’s expression change, from a relaxed expression to one of shock and horror – the colours have all drained from his face. 

“Isa?” Ryuuji asked while taking Isa’s hand, “Is everything alright?”

Isa didn’t reply – simply stared at the two people in front of them without saying a word. He seemed horrified – his body was trembling, and his hands were cold. 

Ichijou Kitsugu, too, seemed surprised, but his wife Asuka seemed calm – she was smiling, even, although it didn’t seem like an earnest smile. 

Isa didn’t move – it was as if all the lfe had been drained from him. 

 

Tohri suddenly stepped forward, grabbing Isa’s arm, and turning to glare at the couple. 

“...fuck off.”

He turned to Ryuuji with a sigh, while taking away Isa’s hand from him. Isa didn’t react to all this – he seemed too shocked to be able to do anything. 

“Sorry about this,” Tohri whispered, “I’ll take care of him.”

“But…”

“Nishikikouji,” Asuka suddenly called, “You can’t just say that to us in front of Kawara and take our son away, you know? We are also guests of this party.”

“Well, I sincerely hope you two get in a car accident tonight, and fucking die,” Tohri hissed, “You’ll never take him back.”

Asuka apparently didn’t like this and tried to reach out to Isa, but Tohri quickly slapped her away. 

“I said fuck off, you bitch.”

He turned to Isa again, forcing a smile – “Come on, let’s go.”

Isa still didn’t respond as Tohri dragged him away – Asuka looked like she was going to chase them, but Ryuuji, now aware that something wasn’t right, stepped in front of her. 

“I’m very sorry about that, ma’am,” Ryuuji sighed, “They’re simply my friends. I didn’t expect them to behave like that…”

“That’s my son Utsuro,” she cut in, “I need to talk to him.”

“Maybe this isn’t the right time to do that,” Ryuuji said, still trying to keep his composure – “I’m sure you’ll be able to find them later…”

“Are you trying to get in the way between me and my son, Kawara?” she asked sharply, “You have no right to do that! Do you think…”

“Asuka,” Kitsugu called, “Let’s not make a scene.”

She turned to her husband, seemingly disappointed, before turning to Ryuuji once again, her expression sour. Ryuuji forced a smile at her, although he could feel the fire rising in his chest –

“Again, I’m really sorry…”

“It’s alright,” she sighed, “I suppose I’ll go find him after the party.”

~•~

_ “The number you are trying to reach is unavailable…” _

Ryuuji sighed as he hung up the phone for… maybe the fourth or fifth time now. 

The party was over, and he simply couldn’t shake his mind off what happened with Isa and Tohri. 

_ Where are they now? Are they somewhere safe? _

_ Ichijou Asuka did say she’ll find them after the party… _

_ But why would she wait? If this problem is that important, she would’ve left immediately after talking to me… _

“Ryuuji, darling!”

Ryuuji noticed his parents walking to him, and tried his best to smile. 

“Hey, mum, dad.”

“We’re going home! That was such a blast!” she said, “Where’s Isa? He left early?”

“Yeah…”  _ How should I explain this? _ “His friend got drunk and started a bit of a ruckus, so they left.”

“That’s a pity,” she sighed, “Well, I hope to see him again soon, then!”

“Did you guys run into the Ichijous?”

“Not really,” Ryuuji’s dad replied, “We saw them leaving just now, but didn’t talk or anything.”

The phone in Ryuuji’s hand suddenly started ringing – the text on the screen said, “Isa Souma”.

“That’s Isa, isn’t it?” Ryuuji’s mum asked, “Pick it up, then! We’ll go home now!”

“Thanks for coming!”

 

“Isa? Are you alright?”

_ “Hey,” _ the voice from the other end called – it clearly wasn’t Isa –  _ “Sorry, but this is Tohri. Isa’s sleeping. _

_ “...sorry for being incredibly rude, by the way… but at the same time, I’m not sorry that I did that, but sorry.” _

“Where are you guys now?”

_ “Home. We don’t really have anywhere else to go.”  _ Tohri sighed –  _ “Those assholes won’t find this place unless they personally knock on every door in town either, because it’s not under our names.” _

“Is Isa better now?”

_ “Well, he’s drunk his ass off to sleep, so at least he’s not crying. Maybe he will start again when he wakes up. _

_ “I… really want to explain. I mean, there’s a lot to explain,”  _ he went on,  _ “But I think it’s best that Isa tells you himself… if he decides to.” _

“I understand,” Ryuuji replied, “Sorry.”

_ “Don’t apologize. If anything, this is the Ichijous’ fault.” _

“Would you mind if I go there?” Ryuuji asked, “Just to check on Isa?”

There was a slight pause over on Tohri’s end – seems like he was thinking about it. 

_ “I mean… I don’t see why you can’t.” _

“I’ll be there tomorrow then.”

  
  
  



	6. Alcohol is a solution

“Oh, Tohri!”

Ryuuji waved his hand upon seeing Tohri walk to him. Tohri waved back, giving him a strained smile. 

It didn’t dawn on Ryuuji until this morning that he never knew exactly where Isa lived, so he decided to call Tohri and ask – instead of an answer, Tohri decided to pick him up instead. 

“And please don’t come in your fancy car,” Tohri said, “Someone’s gonna drive it away the minute you walk out of it.”

So Ryuuji summoned a taxi instead. 

 

“Sorry I called you so early in the morning, Tohri.”

“I’m used to it,” Tohri replied as they walked into the alley.

“Is Isa better now?”

“He woke up at two and threw up,” Tohri replied, “I don’t know. Maybe he won’t be able to work today, we’ll see.”

 

The apartment Isa and Tohri were in were located in one of the alleys that, for some reason, didn’t even have a road plate. It looked quite old – some of the paint on the walls had scraped off, and there were random vines growing all over the place. 

The inside wasn’t better either – it was messy, with clothes and fashion magazines scattered all over the floor. There were some books on the table, along with papers and photos. 

“Sorry it’s messy,” Tohri said, “Isa kind of threw a fit.”

Tohri walked over to one of the doors, knocking twice before opening the door. 

“Isa, are you awake? Ryuuji’s here.”

Tohri opened the door, letting Ryuuji walk in. 

Isa was lying on the bed, still wearing the shirt from last night – he was curled up like a ball under the blanket, but not asleep. He stirred slightly upon hearing the door open, but otherwise didn’t move –

It was quite a mess – Ryuuji could see a bottle of vodka on the floor, almost empty. Isa’s glasses were on the nightstand, along with a glass of… probably water on the nightstand, and a few painkillers. 

Ryuuji sat down on the bed and leaned over to kiss Isa on the cheek, and this made him look up. Isa immediately closed his eyes again, though, and rolled to his side. 

“Isa, are you alright?”

“...go away,” Isa muttered, “Why are you even here?”

“I’m just here to check on you,” Ryuuji replied, “How are you feeling?”

Isa curled up tighter, holding on to the blanket. 

“...I’m fine.”

Very convincing, Isa. 

Ryuuji didn’t press, though, and just sat there, gently caressing Isa’s head. Isa didn’t respond at all despite having told Ryuuji to leave – in fact, he seemed to be falling back asleep – but snapped back awake, for some reason. 

“...you should really leave,” Isa muttered, “I don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

“You don’t have to,” Ryuuji replied, “I just want to make sure you’re okay, and you’re not. I want to help, Isa.”

“There’s nothing you can do,” Isa replied, “I don’t know, I should probably should have killed myself or something. That way I won’t ever be found again.”

“Isa…”

“I’m sorry,” Isa muttered, “I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, darling.”

“I did. I should’ve… told you earlier.

“Your mum was right. I kind of ran away from home,” he explained, “I just couldn’t stand it anymore. They were trying to make me get into politics and I didn’t want to, so I… dropped out of college and went to Tohri’s. I’ve just been following him since, moving towns and all…

“But it’s better than being controlled all the time… I guess.”

Ryuuji only sat there, listening, as Isa rolled to face Ryuuji. 

“I’m just causing trouble wherever I go, huh?”

“Don’t say that, Isa.”

“Anyway, I guess that’s it between us,” Isa muttered, smiling weakly. “I don’t imagine your parents will be too happy about knowing who I am.”

“They’ll understand,” Ryuuji replied, “And by the way, Isa, my opinion of you haven’t changed at all.

“I still sincerely like you, and to me, you’ll always be Isa Souma.”

Ryuuji carefully picked Isa up, placing his head on his shoulder. He could feel Isa’s hands reaching around his back, holding him close, like a baby clinging to their mother. 

“I’ll make sure to keep you safe, Isa,” Ryuuji whispered, “So please, don’t feel insecure or unworthy. Let me stay with you.”

 

Isa didn’t reply – he only sat there, face buried into Ryuuji’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Isa whimpered, “I just… don’t know what I should do anymore, Ryuuji, I’m… I’m scared.”

“I’ll always be here for you, darling.”

“I know,” Isa replied, his voice cracking – “I… I know. I’m sorry…”

Isa stopped talking then, only holding onto Ryuuji, sobbing quietly. 

_ Everything hurts.  _


	7. Dad in the streets daddy in the sheets

_ “Hey, Isa, feeling better now?” _

“...yeah,” Isa replied, “Thanks for calling.”

It’s been about a week now since that incident at the party happened. 

Isa had been recovering, albeit slowly – he had been working like usual, but he went straight home after, in fear of being followed. 

_ “I miss you.” _

“Oh, come on, we text every day,” Isa replied –

But he really did miss Ryuuji. Yes, Tohri was there to help him with things, but it just felt different without Ryuuji. 

_ “It’s different, Isa… I want to meet you. Do you feel well enough to go out?” _

“...to your place, yeah,” Isa replied, “I just… don’t wanna be found. I’ve been avoiding bars and parties and places like that… you know what I mean?”

_ “That’s fine. I’m going on a trip tomorrow, so I just thought… we should meet before I leave.” _

“That’s so sweet of you,” Isa replied, “What time are you coming?”

_ “What about seven?” _

Isa nodded, “I’ll be at the bus stop.”

~•~

Ryuuji found Isa sitting on the bus stop waiting for him at exactly seven. He was dressed nicely this time, unlike that one time Ryuuji appeared without any warning – he was wearing a blue jacket and a purple shirt, and holding a bag. 

Isa immediately recognized his car, and got up of his seat. Ryuuji reached over to open the door, letting Isa come in. 

“Hey, Ryuuji.”

Isa sat down, and kissed Ryuuji’s cheek. 

“How have you been, Isa?”

“Fine,” Isa replied while closing the door, “And you? I guess you need me to jack you off?”

Ryuuji chuckled, “You know I’m not seeing you only for that.”

Isa fell silent upon hearing that, as if surprised. 

_ But think about it, Ryuuji is right _ .  _ Or else he’d want nothing to do with me after that night. Or maybe even the first night...  _

“What’s that for?” Ryuuji asked, pointing at the bag – “Did you just come home from work?”

“You’ll know what’s in there soon enough,” Isa replied, “Where are you going, by the way?”

“France, and a couple other places,” Ryuuji replied, “I thought about taking you, but you won’t be able to do anything on the trip, so…”

“Tohri would’ve loved to go,” Isa replied, “He’s studying fashion design, after all.”

“I never knew,” Ryuuji replied, “I thought he’s a model, just like you.”

“I mean, he does it on the side, but he’s still a student, unlike me.” Isa sighed, “How long will you be gone?”

“Almost two weeks,” Ryuuji replied, “I’ll miss you so badly – promise to call me everyday, will you, Isa?”

“That’s your problem, not mine,” Isa replied – “I’ll call you though, don’t worry.”

Ryuuji couldn’t help but laugh upon hearing that. 

“See, Isa, you always act cold and tough, but you’re a really nice person inside – ”

“Shut up, old man.”

“That’s really cute! I love Isa when you’re like this too!”

That only earnt Ryuuji a pinch in the arm. Good job, Ryuuji. 

~•~

Isa walked into the apartment, while Ryuuji closed the door behind them. 

“Can I borrow your bathroom?”

“Sure,” Ryuuji replied, “Just don’t mess around with my… dildos.”

“Why?” Isa asked, “You don’t want me to shove one up my ass?”

Ryuuji fell silent, clearly surprised, but he showed no sign of disliking that idea – who would, anyway?

“I’ll be out really soon,” Isa said before he went in and closed the door. 

Ryuuji could only shrug and wait now… and maybe get ready for whatever Isa was planning. 

He took a bottle of whisky from the cabinet and two glasses, then filled them half full – Isa would probably want some later. He then went to the kitchen drawer and took out a box of cigar and a match. 

Ryuuji had just settled down on the sofa and lit his cigar when he heard the door click open, and –

Isa walked out, wearing nothing but a sheer lavender babydoll and matching lacy stockings. 

Ryuuji was struck speechless – he could pretty much see everything through the thin fabric – Isa’s smooth, slim body, save for his chest and crotch, although he was clearly hard. 

Isa sat down on Ryuuji’s lap, pulling the cigar out of his mouth and giving him a peck on the lips. He took Ryuuji’s hand, and placed it on his ass. He could feel Ryuuji’s erection brushing against his through the fabric –

“Like what you see, sir?”

Ryuuji gave a nod, still awestruck. 

Isa brought the cigar to his mouth, inhaling it slowly, before pulling it back out and blowing the smoke at Ryuuji’s face. 

“What’s up with you today, Isa?” Ryuuji asked, “It’s unlike you to suddenly do something like this.”

“Well, since you’re going somewhere, I thought I should treat you to something special,” Isa replied while undoing Ryuuji’s tie, “But you like it, don’t you?”

Isa slipped the cigar back into Ryuuji’s mouth, letting him smoke – Ryuuji slowly inhaled the cigar, then blew it out, puffing smoke all over Isa. 

“You look so cool when you smoke,” Isa remarked, “If only you have a white cat, you’d look like a Bond villain.”

“And I’m guessing you’re the girl Bond is trying to save?”

“Depends on whether his dick is bigger than yours,” Isa replied, “If it’s not, might as well just stay with you.”

Isa let out a gasp as he felt Ryuuji’s hand sneaking up his dress and reaching to grab his panties. Ryuuji put away his cigar, pulling Isa closer for a kiss, but Isa pushed him back and slapped his hand away. 

“Hands off, you dirty old man.”

Ryuuji pulled back, surprised, and Isa stood back up. He walked over to the table and took a glass of whisky, smelling them for a second before sipping a little. He could feel Ryuuji’s gaze burning at his back, or more precisely his ass, since Isa was only wearing a thong. 

Isa could tell Ryuuji getting impatient – his eyes looked dark and predatory, the bulge on his pants was obvious, and he was biting his hand, probably to try to hide his face. 

Isa sipped some of his drink and put it down on the table before walking back to Ryuuji and sitting on his lap, hands immediately reaching to undo Ryuuji’s fly. Ryuuji only looked at Isa without saying anything – he was trying his best to hold back from touching Isa, it seems, and being pretty good at it. 

Isa pulled down Ryuuji’s pants once he was done, freeing his dick – Ryuuji was hard already, a bit of precum leaking from the tip. Isa then lifted up his skirt, exposing his dick for Ryuuji to see. 

Ryuuji tried grabbing Isa’s dick then, but Isa slapped him away once again.

“Come on, be good now.”

Ryuuji could only gulp as he gave a nod. Isa couldn’t help but smile – Ryuuji was so helpless now, deprived of the pleasure he wanted. 

“Maybe if you ask very nicely,” Isa teased, “Kneel over and suck my dick. I’ll probably give it to you if you’re good enough.”

So Ryuuji did, getting off the seat to kneel down in front of Isa. He pulled down Isa’s panties slightly, revealing his dick, that was already pretty hard. Shouldn’t be a difficult task.

Ryuuji put Isa’s dick into his mouth in one go, earning a surprised gasp from Isa. He could feel Isa grabbing his hair and gently pulling him closer, trying to get his dick deeper into Ryuuji’s mouth. Ryuuji sucked quickly, making lewd noises as he went on, and he could feel Isa’s moans becoming louder as he went on. He gently grazed his teeth along Isa’s dick, before bringing Isa’s dick deeper into his mouth, letting it reach the back of his throat. Isa let a loud gasp as he felt this, bucking his hips slightly into Ryuuji’s mouth, and so Ryuuji had to suck quicker, trying to keep up. He could feel that Isa’s legs were trembling – he must be nearing his orgasm –

“...that’s good enough.”

Ryuuji could feel Isa pushing his head away, so he let go, leaving a string of saliva and precum as he let go. Ryuuji stood up then, pulling Isa into a kiss – 

Ryuuji’s kiss was aggressive, his tongue quickly sliding into Isa’s mouth, and his hand was snaking up to feel all over Isa’s skin, now that he’s allowed to – Isa circled his arms around Ryuuji’s neck in return, pulling him closer. When Ryuuji finally turned away, he moved to Isa’s neck, lightly biting and sucking to leave a mark. 

“Hey, Ryuuji, people will see that.”

“Oh, who cares,” Ryuuji whispered, proudly looking at the red spot he just made on Isa’s pale skin – “Can’t you cover it with makeup?”

“...I guess I can.”

Isa suddenly felt his body grow lighter – turned out Ryuuji had picked him up, carrying him bridal style. Isa quickly held onto Ryuuji in panic, but he only laughed. 

Ryuuji carried Isa to his bedroom, gently placing him on the bed and kissing him once more. He then got up, quickly unbuttoning his shirt and tossing them across the room. Isa only lay sprawled on the bed, watching eagerly. 

Ryuuji took out his phone then, aiming it at Isa.

“You’re going to take a picture?”

“Do you mind?” 

“Of course not, I do this for a living,” Isa replied as he turned around, presenting his ass for Ryuuji to see. He could see Ryuuji licking his lower lip in anticipation as he took the picture. 

Isa got up then, sitting on his knees and licking his fingers seductively. Ryuuji took another picture, and Isa switched poses again, this time sitting with his legs open, his dick peeking from under his panties. Ryuuji snapped another picture –

“I’m jealous of the cameramen you work with.”

“Don’t be,” Isa sighed, “Not all of them got to fuck me.”

Ryuuji put down his phone, turning to Isa with a pout.

“Does that mean you’re going to fuck around when I’m not here too?”

“Maybe,” Isa replied, and he could see Ryuuji’s expression grow sour – “Why, you don’t want me to?’

Ryuuji sighed, “Well, who am I to tell you what to do, though?”

“Aww, are you jealous?” Isa smiled mischievously as he got up to Ryuuji, “Alright, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” Ryuuji replied as he pushed Isa back to the bed, “You’re a horny slut.”

“Says the man who owns a cupboard full of just dildos?”

Ryuuji fell silent. Isa chuckled in response, kissing his cheek.

“You know what, I want to try something,” Ryuuji replied as he got up, “One second.”

“Is this about one of your dildos?”

Ryuuji didn’t reply, so Isa only sat there, watching Ryuuji walk out of the room. He reached for the nightstand while Ryuuji was out, opening the drawers –

But there wasn’t anything particularly interesting there – just headphones, a bottle of lube, and some condoms. Isa quietly wondered what he’d expected – another dildo, maybe?

Ryuuji walked in a few seconds later, holding a camera, a tripod, and the pink dildo they were using last time. 

“...what are you doing?”

“Uh… we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Ryuuji said as he set up the camera on the nightstand – Isa only watched, slightly looking uninterested, but didn’t comment. 

“It’s fine,” Isa replied, “I’m kind of used to it.”

“Wait, so you’ve done this before?”

“No, but I know how it works, I guess.”

Ryuuji pressed a few buttons before he got up on the bed, above Isa. Isa circled his arms around Ryuuji’s neck, pulling him closer and giving him a kiss. Ryuuji quickly unzipped his pants and with Isa’s help, kicked them off. 

“Let’s see how that dildo looks on you.”

“Hopefully as good as it looked on your ass,” Isa said as he turned around, exposing his ass to Ryuuji. Ryuuji slipped his hand up the lingerie and pulled off Isa’s panties–

He was surprised to find a black butt plug in Isa’s ass, inserted all the way. 

“I come prepared.”

“Naughty,” Ryuuji remarked with a smile, “But that’s fine, I guess.”

“Well, I thought you like kinky twinks like me,” Isa replied as he took a few pillows to support his upper body. He could feel Ryuuji’s hand on his ass – “Or are you gonna try to deny it, in face of evidence of your dildo collection?”

“I won’t,” Ryuuji replied, and Isa could now feel that Ryuuji had placed the dildo by his ass, ready to push it in. 

“Wait, Ryuuji, I can’t – ”

Too late. Isa let out a gasp as he felt the dildo enter his ass – it hurt, like his ass was going to be split open. Isa moaned into the pillow as Ryuuji continued pushing in the dildo – 

It felt strange, like it was too big, but also strangely good, because every time he tried moving, it would feel like the dildos were moving, too, hitting his prostate. 

Ryuuji was watching, and he knew the camera behind him was recording, too. Isa was handling the dildo and butt plug nicely, both of them disappearing into Isa’s asshole, with some lube dripping off. Ryuuji couldn’t help but touch himself – it was too good of a sight to miss. 

He could feel Ryuuji’s hand snaking up his back, gently soothing him as Ryuuji leaned over his ear.

“How does it feel?” Ryuuji whispered, “The view from the back is amazing.”

“It’s… it’s too much,” Isa moaned, “It feels good, but…”

Ryuuji gently pushed the dildo deeper in, “You’d rather I fuck you?”

Isa let out a moan as he felt Ryuuji push the dildo mercilessly, all the way in. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Ryuuji teased, “Maybe you don’t need my dick after all.

“Turn around, Isa,” Ryuuji said, “Sit up, look at the camera.”

So Isa did, slowly trying to get back up while moaning – he made sure to spread his legs as he sat, so that the camera can get a good view of the two dildos in his ass. Ryuuji got up from behind him, and reached over to grab Isa’s dick, that was already leaking precum.

“Ryuuji,” Isa moaned, “Don’t… don’t make me cum yet. I want you to fuck me.”

Ryuuji didn’t seem to care, though, and continued stroking Isa’s dick. Isa let out a hiss as he grabbed the sheets under him, desperately planting his feet on the bed. Ryuuji pulled Isa closer to his body, teasing Isa as he placed his dick just right where Isa should be able to feel it, near his ass. Isa tried to grind to it, impatient, only to be reminded that his ass was currently occupied as the dildos wriggle around in him.

“Hurry and fuck me already!”

“Hmm,” Ryuuji hummed, amused – “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Is this some sort of nasty payback from earlier?”

“Maybe,” Ryuuji replied as he reached down to pull out one of the dildos. Soon he pulled out the other one, tossing it over the bed – 

Isa turned around then, pushing Ryuuji onto the bed while he got up, sitting on his crotch. 

“Must be feeling kind of empty in there, huh, Isa?”

“S… shut up,” Isa replied, although knowing that Ryuuji was right – the empty feeling in his ass was quickly becoming unbearable. He got up slightly before sitting back down on Ryuuji’s dick –

Isa let out a moan as he felt it penetrate deep inside him, grinding against his prostate. Ryuuji’s breaths, too, were growing louder, labored as he neared his climax. Isa felt so tight and warm, so perfect –

Ryuuji slowly sat up, meeting Isa’s lips and giving him a kiss as Isa continued riding his dick. Isa’s moans were slightly muffled by the kiss, but soon enough he pushed Ryuuji away, his ragged breaths and moans growing frantic. 

Now it was Ryuuji’s turn to push Isa onto the bed, thrusting his dick inside deep and hard. Isa held onto Ryuuji’s shoulder, nails clawing into his back and legs wrapped around Ryuuji’s waist –

Isa came screaming Ryuuji’s name, his cum splattered between him and Ryuuji. He could feel Ryuuji come inside him a few seconds later, warm, thick cum filling him up.

Ryuuji pulled out a few seconds later and lay down next to Isa on the bed, breaths still ragged and heavy. Isa turned to look at him with a sigh, and snuggled closer to him – Ryuuji was quick to extend his arm and circle it around Isa’s neck, holding it close.

“...don’t forget to turn off the camera.”

“Oh, yeah, I should do that,” Ryuuji said as he got back up, reaching for the camera and stopping the recording. He turned off the camera then and put it back on the nightstand before turning back to Isa.

“I’ll miss you,” Isa whispered, reaching over to hold Ryuuji’s hand, “I’ll probably text you a lot.”

“So will I,” Ryuuji replied, “But it’s just two weeks, so hang in there for me, alright?”

Isa gave a slight nod as he closed his eyes, dozing off to sleep.

“I will.”

  
  



	8. In a surprising turn of events,

_ “Hey, Isa, are you busy right now?” _

“Not really,” Isa replied sleepily, “Just woke up, about to get out of bed. What about you?”

_ “I just came back from a party,” _ Ryuuji replied,  _ “It reminds me of when we first met, you know, and we…” _

“Fucked behind the curtains?”

He could hear Ryuuji chuckle.  _ “Yeah.” _

“I see where this is going,” Isa teased, “You must have brought some guy that looks like me to your room, and you’re just calling to say that you just fucked him good and you’re sorry for cheating on me.”

_ “No, of course not!”  _ Ryuuji sounded embarrassed for some reason,  _ “Although… you know, I did consider that.” _

“But you’re not doing it?”

_ “I figured I should just call you.” _

“That’s so sweet of you,” Isa complimented, “You know, I miss you too. And your dick, but you have to be here first.”

_ “Of course.” _

“When you come home, I’ll go to your apartment,” Isa said, “Maybe I should arrange for something special – what do you think? You like seeing me in lingerie?”

Ryuuji gulped –  _ “God, yes.” _

“Should I wear that same one again, or something else?” Isa asked, “I have another one – it’s red, just a strapless bra and panties. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever worn it for anyone, just bought it for fun.”

_ “Really?”  _

Ryuuji's voice was starting to get throaty – he must be getting excited, too.

“Yeah, I think I’ll wear it when I go to your place next time,” Isa said, “And then you can rip it off me and we’ll fuck all night.

“First I’ll strip you naked, and then suck you off. I’ll do the thing where I graze my teeth on your dick and then lick the tip – you like it when I do that, yeah? And then you can come all over my face, and I’ll lick it off for you to see.”

_ “That’s… going to be a glorious sight,”  _ Ryuuji replied,  _ “And then… I’ll take you to the bedroom, and pin you down on the bed – _

_ “I think I’ll take off that lingerie, Isa – I want to see you naked, touch you, feel your skin.” _

Isa reached his hand down to stroke himself – this was getting quite exciting. He thought about switching to the speaker, but Tohri might walk in any second – he decided to plug in his earphones. 

_ “I want you on my bed with your legs spread open, and your cock aching hard,”  _ Ryuuji went on,  _ “And then you’re gonna beg for me to fuck you, but I won’t. Not yet. I’ll then flip you over and prepare your ass for it.” _

“Are you going to put three dildos in there this time?”

_ “I want to eat you out. Imagine what it’d be like – me licking your hole, it’s going to be warm and wet.” _

“You’re going to make me cum, Ryuuji,” Isa sighed as he slipped his other hand into his pants, and inserted two fingers into his ass. 

_ “But it’s just a warm-up,” _ Ryuuji said,  _ “And then I’ll put in my fingers, spread you nice and wide, then I’ll fuck you.  _

_ “God, I wish I’m actually fucking you right now,”  _ Ryuuji muttered,  _ “You’re always so tight and beautiful, squirming around my dick.” _

Isa quietly wished for the same thing, too – the two fingers in his ass were nothing compared to Ryuuji’s dick. 

“You too,” Isa replied, “Your dick is so big, it… always fills me up just right.”

_ “And when I come, it’s always so good to watch my cum fill you, dripping off your asshole.” _

Isa couldn’t stand it anymore, thinking about how Ryuuji’s cum always fills his ass, so warm, so thick and satisfying –

Isa moaned into the microphone las he came, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. It wasn’t… as good as coming from being fucked by Ryuuji, though. His cum spurted between his body and the blanket, and Isa slowly wiped some of them with his fingers. This would be rather troublesome to wash later…

“Isa?”

Isa looked up to the door – Tohri must’ve heard him.

“You okay?”

Isa nodded, “Yeah, just… on a call with Ryuuji.”

There was a brief moment of silence, and Isa could sense Tohri’s judgemental stare although they weren’t really looking at each other – but what can he do about that. Tohri should understand too, since Isa hasn’t been getting his normal dose of dick since Ryuuji left for his trip. Not like jacking off would help, but… yeah.

“You better get ready to work soon.”

“...sorry about that, Tohri.”

 

_ “Did you get caught?” _

“Yeah, sorry,” Isa replied, “But it’s fine. Tohri will understand. Did you come?”

_ “Hmm, yeah,”  _ Ryuuji replied – he did sound a lot calmer now, although tired.  _ “I would pay to be in Tohri’s position – I love seeing your face when you come.” _

Isa could feel his cheeks warm up slightly. “...oh, you.”

_ “I should probably go shower and sleep. You still have some of that money I gave you?” _

Isa remembered now – before Ryuuji left, he’d given Isa… quite some money, for ‘things’, as Ryuuji had put it. It was simply too much to use in such a short time, though.

“Yeah, just used it for groceries.”

_ “You don’t have to return that money to me, so just use it as you like.” _

“I know, I know,” Isa replied with a smile, “Thanks a lot.”

_ “I guess I should go to bed, then.” _

“Okay. I have to go to work soon, anyways,” Isa replied, “Sleep tight. I love you.”

_ “I love you too, Isa!” _

Isa hung up the phone, smiling to himself.

~•~

Isa got off the bus, onto the pavement. It wasn’t particularly crowded that day, plus it was two PM on a weekday – there were just a few pedestrians walking around. Isa easily blended in, since he was just wearing a plain purple shirt with jeans. 

Isa walked around, taking a right turn and then crossing the road. He doesn’t usually work with this boutique, but they pay him quite a lot compared to others. Today’s photoshoot shouldn’t be difficult –

Isa stopped in front of the store, and walked in. A young lady – his stylist – was sitting behind the counter as he walked in, and immediately greeted him. 

“Ah, Isa! It’s been a while!”

“Hi,” Isa replied, giving a smile, “So are we going anywhere?”

“Yeah! We’re going to take a few pictures here, then go to this cathedral at the north side of town.”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright! I’ll get the cameraman, and we’re good to go!” she said as she gathered some of her sketches –

Isa heard the door click open, and quickly turned to look. A man he recognized as one of the designers walked out, and following just a few steps behind him was…

“...Utsuro.”

Asuka smiled as she walked towards Isa. Isa couldn’t help but glare at her, a mix of shock and horror, and his face suddenly grew pale. 

Asuka seemed to retain her composure just fine, smiling to the designer as he nervously nodded. 

“Thank you for helping me find him.”

She turned to Isa, still smiling –

To others, it might just seem to be a polite smile, but not to Isa. 

It felt more… sinister, threatening. 

“I had no idea you’d be so low as to take a job like this,” she said tauntingly, “Your father won’t be pleased at all.

“So let’s make this your last job contract, and then go back home with me,” she continued, “Don’t you miss us? It’s been years.”

 

Isa wasn’t sure what to do for a second – as if his mind just went blank in surprise. 

He hadn’t expected this at all. All this years he’d been away, doing his own thing, he’d never been caught –

Maybe that’s the reason – he’s been fine until now, and thus he’d let down his guard. 

But standing there, with Asuka right in front of him, threatening to take him home –

Isa just couldn’t bear to think about it. 

 

_ There’s no way I’m going back.  _

_ Not to that hellhole.  _

 

Isa turned around, and immediately dashed to the door. 

He could hear Asuka yelling at him, telling him to come back, maybe even chasing him – Isa couldn’t look back and let that slow him down. Not like they can catch up to him that quickly anyway –

No matter what, he’s got to run, as far as he could. 

He hopped onto an intersection, trying to quickly get to the other side. 

But then he heard a loud honk, and when he turned to look –

He felt a dull pain on his right side, and he could feel his body falling to the road –

And then everything faded away into a chorus of low mumbling that seemed to get softer and softer –

and then there was only silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweats.... i've never written phone sex before so please tell me what you think.... thank!!


	9. loss.jpg

“Dude, what the fuck?”

A lady hopped off her motorcycle to run to Isa, who was lying on the ground. The van that struck him stopped, too, and the driver walked out, terrified. 

She carefully lifted him up, to find that the back of Isa’s head was bleeding, the blood forming a small puddle on the road. He was unconscious, his body limp. 

“Hey, man, can you hear me? Why did you jump to the street like that?”

Isa didn’t respond. She quickly turned to the driver –

“The fuck are you doing, man? Call an ambulance!”

He nodded nervously, quickly fishing out his phone from his pocket. She carefully cradled Isa’s head on her lap, applying pressure to the part that seemed to he bleeding, although that doesn’t seem to be helping much, since the blood just seeped past her fingers. 

Cars were now stopping around them, and some people were walking out of their cars, clearly worried for Isa. 

“Utsuro!”

She turned to the voice, and saw a much older lady frantically running towards them. Asuka, too, seemed terrified upon realizing what had happened, and stopped walking. 

“Hey, lady!” she shouted, “Were you fucking chasing him?”

Asuka hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip – 

“I can explain – ”

“We don’t need no explanation!” someone shouted, “You were chasing him! It’s your fault!”

Suddenly they all heard a loud siren howling towards them – it was the police. One of them walked out towards Isa, and then turned to the driver. 

“It… it’s not my fault,” he muttered, “This… guy just suddenly hopped to the road, I swear, the light was green – ”

“It’s that lady over there,” the biker lady cut in, pointing at Asuka, “She was chasing him.”

“Okay, we’re bringing both of you,” the police sighed, “Lady, ambulance is coming. Mind going with this guy?”

“Yeah, leave it to me.”

“Why don’t you two come with me,” the police said, turning to the driver, then Asuka – “I just have a few questions to ask.”

~•~

_ “The number you’re calling is not available. Please try again later.” _

Ryuuji sighed as he hung up. 

It should be dinnertime where Isa is, and it just was unlike him to ignore the calls. Usually he’d at least pick up and say “Call me later”, if he happens to be at work, but not straight up ignore him like this.

Ryuuji called again, for the fourth time, but to no avail. Just the same message that the number is unavailable. 

_ I should call later _ , Ryuuji thought,  _ maybe he’s in the shower. Or out with his friends in a party somewhere.  _

_ …does this mean he’s out fucking someone, too? _

Ryuuji was just about to begin crying in the corner when he heard his phone ring again, and excitedly picked it up. 

“Isa! What have you been up to? I must’ve called you, like, five times – ”

_ “...sorry, this is Tohri.” _

“Oh…”

Ryuuji sank back down on his seat, holding the phone close to his ear. 

_ “Are you busy right now?” _

“I have a meeting in an hour, but that’s nothing to worry about. Just meeting some of my friends here and looking at stats.”

_ “I see… still, I guess this isn’t a good time to talk. Maybe call me later when you’re back in your hotel?” _

“Did something happen?” 

For some reason, Tohri sounded more serious than usual – Ryuuji couldn’t help but worry, too. 

_ “Isa…” _

Tohri paused, as if thinking – a few seconds later, he let out a sigh.

_ “I shouldn’t tell you now. I mean, you’re working and all that. I’ll deal with it somehow.” _

“But…”

_ “You don’t need to worry about it,”  _ Tohri reassured, although his tone suggested otherwise –  _ “Actually, you probably should, but don’t worry about it too much.” _

“Is it something really bad?”

_ “...yeah,”  _ Tohri replied honestly,  _ “Just know that if you call this number, Isa won’t be picking it up for a while. When are you coming back?” _

“Uh… Wednesday.”

_ “Three more days, I see. See you then, I guess.” _

Tohri hung up then. 

Ryuuji sighed as he hung up and put down his phone – something… bad must’ve happened. Bad enough that Isa has to be away from his phone for a few days, but according to Tohri, not bad enough that Ryuuji should worry…?

_...still, I’m worried now.  _

_ But I won’t be able to do anything about it while I’m still here… how troublesome. _

_ Three more days and I’ll get to know, but… _

Ryuuji sighed again, looking out of his window. 

_ I hope it’s… not as bad as I think. .  _

~•~

Tohri hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before turning his attention to the surgery room once again – 

Isa had been inside for almost five hours now – either way, it’s not looking too good.

At least the policemen had taken Ichijou Asuka away for questioning, as she was, certainly, the one to blame for this – she was the cause of everything, really. Kitsugu has yet to show up, and Tohri was silently hoping he would never show up. 

“...who’s that?”

Tohri turned to the lady sitting next to him with a nervous smile. She was young, only slightly older than Tohri and Isa – she was wearing a black leather jacket with matching black shorts. Her name is Azami – she was among the first to help after the accident, and was the one who called Tohri. 

“It’s… his boyfriend.”

_ It’s actually sugar daddy, but that’s good enough _ , Tohri thought.  _ Let’s not make it awkward... _

A nurse walked out then, towards Tohri. He immediately got up to greet her –

“How’s Isa?”

“He’s in intensive care for now,” she replied, “Seems like he suffered from some brain trauma. His right hand and leg were also broken – he’s unconscious for now, but there shouldn’t be any complications.”

“That’s a relief,” Azami sighed, smiling – “Can we go see him?”

“Maybe tomorrow, when his condition is slightly better.”

Azami turned to Tohri then, who seemed to be rather nervous, for some reason. 

“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, just worried,” Tohri replied, “But at least Isa’s fine for now.”

~•~

“Thanks for staying with me, Azami.”

“Hey, it’s nothing,” she replied with a smile, “Hope your friend’s alright.”

“Well, he better be, cause he’s gonna need to somehow pay the hospital bills.”

Tohri ended up boarding the bus with Azami. It was pretty late anyway, about nine o’clock, so there was less people on the bus now. Azami said she has to get off three stops away from Tohri and Isa’s place, then go to her other job – what a busy lady. 

“So… Tohri?”

“What is it?”

She turned to him with a sheepish smile, “Mind if I ask what the whole deal is about?”

Tohri cocked his head to the side, confused. 

“About?”

“I mean, that lady… I think I’ve seen her on a magazine somewhere.”

“She’s Ichijou Asuka,” Tohri sighed, “She’s also a bitch, in case that isn’t clear already.”

“Ichijou… as in the prime minister? Like ten years ago?”

“Her husband fell out of power a long time ago, yeah,” Tohri confirmed.

“So your friend is her son,” Azami concluded, “Yeah, there was all the fuss about him going missing. I remember now.”

“She put up a good show, crying on national television and all, begging for him to come back,” Tohri sighed, “Pretending to be a good mother or something.”

“He ran away from home, right? How did she find him?”

“We met in a party a few weeks ago,” Tohri explained, “Ryuuji… Isa’s boyfriend, I mean, told her off, but that clearly isn’t enough to stop her.

“I hope the police… does the right thing,” Tohri sighed, “Isa just shouldn’t go back there. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

~•~

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey, dad,” Ryuuji replied, “What are you doing?”

_ “Oh, you know, just watching the news,”  _ Ryuuji’s dad replied,  _ “Your mum’s out buying some clothes, so I’m home alone. And you?” _

“I’ve been good! I’m just calling to ask…”

_ “What is it, sonny?” _

“Can I not visit the factory on Wednesday? I need to get home early, and the factory has been doing well anyways.”

_ “Let me think… but what do you need to get home early for?” _

“Isa needs me back. Seems like he got into something.”

_ “Really? _

_ “Man, this just in – Ichijou Asuka just got brought in for questioning by the police.” _

Ryuuji raise his eyebrow, “Why?”

_ “Hang on. Let me listen.” _

There was a bit of silence then, save for TV as a background noise. Ryuuji couldn’t help but worry, too, since this must have something to do with Isa – 

_ “So she found her son and chased him down, and as a result he ran onto the street during a red light and got struck by a car.” _

“...god.”

Ryuuji sighed as he leaned against his chair.

_ This makes sense as to why Isa doesn’t have his phone.  _

“You should visit him, too, dad.”

_ “We’ll see what your mum thinks – ” _

“No, dad, you have to see him,” Ryuuji insisted – 

He realized then that none of his parents knew who Isa really was yet – how would they react to finding out that Isa was, actually, an Ichijou? Would his mum’s hatred of the Ichijous extend to Isa?

“...or if you’re busy, you don’t have to.”

_ “We’ll see, sonny,”  _ Ryuuji’s dad replied,  _ “And oh, about your request! I almost forgot! _

_ “I think you should at least go see it, even if it’s for a shorter time, you know? At least go say hi, ask if they need anything. If no, then that’s good. I can audit them more thoroughly when I go there, I guess.” _

Ryuuji couldn’t help but sigh internally – if he has to go there anyways, might as well do the whole thing. He’d have to cut his trip short some other way.

“Okay, dad, I’ll figure it out.”

_ “What happened to Isa, by the way? Should we visit him, too?” _

“Well…”

Ryuuji sighed – he certainly would love to know more details about what’s happened, but that would mean his parents inevitably finding out, wouldn’t it…

“...just visit the Ichijou kid, when you have time.”

Felt so strange to address Isa that way, because Ryuuji had never thought of him that way – but what more can he do. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tohri and Azami came by again two days after to a rather… unexpected sight.

Standing in front of Isa’s room were two couples – one he recognized as the Ichijous, and another he didn’t recognize. They were pretty old too, though, about as old as the Ichijous, but for some reason they seemed rather familiar. They do seem to be arguing over something –

“What’s so wrong about me visiting your son, Asuka?” one of the ladies asked – she was holding a bouquet of flowers. “I’m just trying to show some sympathy.”

“I really would appreciate that,” Asuka replied, “It’s just that Utsuro is still recovering, so I thought we should let him rest.”

“If you’d truly thought that, you wouldn’t be here either,” the lady sighed, “You’re just worried that he’d start talking about how terrible you two are to us, and ask to go home with us. Then all the years you spent looking for him will be useless.”

“Honey, let’s not make a scene,” her husband said, “We’re just here because Ryuuji asked us to be here.”

“He’s too kind! Why does he continue to associate himself with these awful people?” she sighed, and Asuka squinted at that remark – “It’s a wonder Asuka isn’t arrested yet! Just what’s going on with our law system?”

_...did he just say Ryuuji?_

_Wait, these are… his parents?_

Tohri could only stand there frozen, unsure what to do.

“Anyway, we’ll just leave you these flowers,” Mr. Kawara said, before things escalate further, “Please give them to your son, and – ”

“Screw that! Let’s wait here, honey,” Mrs. Kawara cut, “The visiting hours is starting soon anyways. Even if he’s still unconscious, we should at least say hi.”

Tohri could see that none of the Ichijous were pleased with this development – but it certainly isn’t a bad one. At least they wouldn’t be rude to Isa in front of the Kawaras… right?

He then noticed that Kitsugu was looking at him, his eyes that of surprise and also disdain, as if he wanted Tohri to just… disappear. He then turned to glance at Azami disapprovingly, but only shook his head.

“Go home, Nishikikouji,” he said coldly, “We’ll take care of Utsuro.”

“No you’re not,” Tohri replied – “Isa is my friend, and I sure as hell won’t let you guys treat him like that.”

“You don’t understand, Nishikikouji,” Kitsugu sighed, “He may have run away from home and changed his name, but he’s still our son.”

“For you guys, he’s just a puppet you can steer around,” Tohri continued, “I think it’s fair that he wants no more of that.”

Kitsugu sighed again, turning to his wife. She, too, looked at him for a second, but then quickly looked away, as if annoyed.

Azami was glaring at the Ichijous, clearly questioning their motives, but didn’t say anything. She turned to Tohri for a second, as if she wanted to ask something, but decided not to. The Kawaras were looking at Tohri as well, looking rather confused, but again, didn’t say anything. Perhaps they wouldn’t hesitate if the Ichijous weren’t there.

The silence hanging on the air was so uncomfortable – it was as if one party was just waiting to another to say something before they speak, but since none of them were talking, they just kind of wait for something, anything to happen. It also felt like the second someone spoke, something terrible will happen – who knows what it is, but that must be why everyone’s holding back like that.

 

“Isa!”

Everyone turned around upon hearing the all-too-familiar voice –

Ryuuji was running down the hallway, with a nurse running behind him, frantically trying to keep up with him.

“Ryuuji?”

“Hey, hey, where’s Isa?” Ryuuji asked, grabbing Tohri’s shoulder and pointing at the door next to them – “Is he okay? Is he in that room?”

“No, he’s in that other room,” Tohri said, pointing at the room a few steps behind him, “It’s not visiting hours yet. It’s in a few minutes.

“But what about you? You shouldn’t even be here!”

“Look, we’ll talk about it later,” Ryuuji replied – now he noticed his parents and the Ichijous looking at him, clearly surprised.

“Oh, hi, mum and dad, and…”

“Wait, Ryuuji,” Mrs. Kawara cut in, “Did you finish everything in your schedule? You should be back tomorrow, right?”

“Well I can’t leave my Isa suffering alone! I have to be here for him!” Ryuuji replied with a sigh. “But don’t worry about anything! I did finish my work, you can ask the others!”

“Yeah, I totally trust you,” Mrs. Kawara replied with a sigh – and yet, she didn’t seem disappointed or angry, for some reason.

Ryuuji turned to the Ichijous, his gaze alternating between them for a second, before falling onto Asuka.

“...please don’t take this personally,” he muttered softly, “But I’d appreciate it if you guys can leave me alone with Isa for a while.”

Ryuuji forced a smile and gave them a slight nod as the nurse opened the door, and he walked in.

 

~•~

Isa was lying on the bed, sleeping – or rather, unconscious – bandages were wrapped around his head, his right arm was in a cast and his right leg was bandaged and raised slightly. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, despite the uncomfortable position.

Ryuuji pulled a chair and sat down next to the bed, holding Isa’s hand – felt warm, tender – it all felt so reminiscent.

Ryuuji gently raised his hand to Isa’s face, cupping his cheeks. Isa stirred slightly, as if feeling the warmth, and moved closer to Ryuuji’s hand – he still showed no signs of being conscious, though. Ryuuji caressed his face gently, trying to not wake him up, then leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

“...sorry, Isa. I shouldn’t have ever left you like that.

“But I’m here now. It’s going to be alright.”

Ryuuji returned his hand to hold to Isa’s, as he rested his head on the edge of the bed, next to Isa’s face. Not quite comfortable, but good enough.

 

It felt relaxing, for some reason, just watching Isa sleep like this.

Ryuuji couldn’t help but study Isa’s face – it’s been two weeks since he’d last seen him, and Isa still looked as breathtaking as always. His nose was tall, pointed, his chin was sharp, his cheekbones were well defined, and his hair was falling on his forehead. Every time he breathes his chest would slightly rise, then fall –

The hospital room felt cold and the air smelled of antiseptics, but knowing that Isa was here with him made it all feel okay.

Felt surreal. It wasn't the first time Ryuuji had seen Isa sleeping, but this time, it felt different - maybe it was just the anxiety, the fear that Isa would just suddenly disappear - maybe that's why Ryuuji had been paying attention to all those little details – he was just trying to take in whatever he could, trying to remember Isa as he was.

But he wouldn't, would he?

Isa looked so beautiful, like a sleeping beauty.

And here Ryuuji was, being prince charming, waiting for him to wake up and smile at him again. Just to hear him talk one more time, to hold him one more time –

Maybe then, it’ll all be worth all the wait.

  



	11. Chapter 11

Isa woke up to the smell of antiseptics and the dark, cold room he was in. His vision was blurry, his head was throbbing and he wasn’t wearing his glasses, so he could barely make out anything.

The next thing he noticed was that his left hand was, for some reason, very heavy and warm. He tried moving his right arm instead, but instead found that it hurt like hell. He let out a pained hiss, and then decided to not try again. He lay down on his bed for a few minutes and closed his eyes again, trying to take in all the sensations of his body.

The air touching his face was cold, and the sheets under his body felt unfamiliar – too cold, too clean. He tried looking around again, only it was too dark and his eyes wouldn’t focus without the help of his glasses.

He could, however, ascertain that this wasn’t his room – the ceiling in his room had only a single light bulb hanging down, but this one had a few.

Anyway, everything continued to feel out of place as his senses slowly return to him.

The pain in his arm and leg, and the coldness of the place, contrasting with the strange warmth on his left hand.

Felt like he’d died, and then his soul was slowly, forcefully put back into his body. Perhaps it would’ve been a lot nicer to continue to sleep – but well, knowing he wasn’t home would not be helpful at all in that case. At least it would be nice to find out where he was, to give himself some peace of mind –

This must be a hospital, judging from the antiseptic, clean smell. But how had he wound up here?

Isa could remember that he was… in the studio, with the stylist, and then… Asuka was there. She must’ve asked all the places he worked at and tracked him down that way. And… he ran out of the studio, to the streets… He must’ve gotten in an accident then.

 

This wasn’t his first time being hospitalized.

He remembered now – back in high school, he’d attempted to kill himself. He tried overdosing himself on sleeping pills, and had gone to sleep, as planned.

He expected himself to never wake up again, not to wake up in the hospital and immediately see his parents again.

Tohri wasn’t there – he couldn’t be there, as Isa found out later, as Asuka and Kitsugu had kicked him out.

They too gave him a lengthy lecture and a few sessions of beatings once he got home. If those were meant to make him never want to try killing himself again, it only had the opposite effect.

It gave him… a sense of helplessness, resignation. Knowing he can’t leave the hospital didn’t help either.

No matter what he does, they’ll always be after him, trying to get him back.

 

Isa turned his head around, and he could see that someone else was sitting on a chair next to the bed, his hand holding Isa’s and his head rested on the bed. That must’ve been why his arm felt so heavy – 

_...Ryuuji?_

Isa carefully tried to move his other arm, trying to reach to Ryuuji, but it hurt again, a dull, intense pain as he tried to move it – and Isa let out a grunt.

This immediately woke Ryuuji up – he raised his head, and his grip on Isa’s arm tightened slightly.

“Isa? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Isa replied, “It’s just… my right arm, I can’t seem to move it.”

“That’s because it’s in a cast,” Ryuuji replied, quickly getting off his weight from Isa’s left arm – “And… sorry about sleeping on your left arm.”

“That’s fine,” Isa replied, “I’m glad you’re here.

“What time is it, by the way?”

“It’s…” Ryuuji turned to look at his phone, “Three in the morning.”

“...sorry to wake you up.”

“No, that’s fine! I’m still suffering a bit of jet lag, so I didn’t sleep too well,” Ryuuji replied, “Oh, wait, my mum texted me.”

“...they were here?”

“Well, when I heard about what happened, I got really worried, so I asked them to visit you,” Ryuuji replied, smiling sheepishly, “They were here, too, when I got here, but they must’ve left since they saw me falling asleep.”

Isa fell silent as he watched Ryuuji turn on the light to read the text – Isa didn’t ask what was in it, though – it was probably something private, something about him.

“Ohh, she said she’s going to bring me clothes in the morning. Do you need anything? I can ask her to get it for you.”

Isa shook his head.

 

“...sorry.”

Ryuuji turned to Isa, confused. Isa was looking up at the ceiling, looking somewhat... dejected. His hands were clasped together, fingers laced nervously.

“About what, Isa?”

“I’ve been lying to you, and now to your parents, too,” Isa replied. “I was never Isa Souma. After this… I’d have to go back with them.

“You’ve been so good to me, Ryuuji, and your parents, too. But… as long as they live, they'd never let me out of their grasp. They’ll always find some way to take me back.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way, Isa.”

Ryuuji took Isa’s hand, and gently caressed it. Isa was still looking down on the bed, his bangs covering his face so Ryuuji could barely make out his expression.

“But you understand, don’t you, Ryuuji? There’s no way this can work out for us,” Isa muttered, “So… so I suppose it’s best that we end it here.”

Ryuuji didn’t say anything.

Isa let out a long sigh before he turned to look up at Ryuuji, his eyes glistening with tears. Despite what he said, he was holding Ryuuji’s hand tightly, as if unwilling to let go.

“I’m sorry,” Isa muttered, his voice cracking – “I just… don’t want them to hurt you, the way they hurt me. It’s best you forget me, and… and go on your life. I mean, your parents probably wouldn’t approve of us either, since I’m an Ichijou, and… there are just other guys out there, you know? I’m not worth all this trouble – I’m just causing shit anywhere I go.  You and Tohri are just… how should I put it, exceptional. You guys sure kept up with me for a long time, but… but…”

Ryuuji leaned over and raised his hand, wiping a drop of tear that rolled from Isa’s eyes. Isa looked up to him, surprised, but Ryuuji only circled his arms around Isa’s shoulder to hold him closer, letting him rest his head on his chest.

“I won’t leave you, Isa,” Ryuuji replied, “You mean too much to me now for me to just let you go.”

“But why wouldn’t you?” Isa asked, “Isn’t it best to let go of me now, before they try to do anything to you?

“I can deal with it, Ryuuji. I’ve been living with them for almost all my life, but I don’t want to bring you into this. You’ve been so kind to me – I just don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“And I don’t want anything to happen to you, either,” Ryuuji said, “And there’s no way for me to guarantee that unless you’re with me, right?”

Isa fell silent, crying quietly into Ryuuji’s shirt. Ryuuji pet Isa’s head gently, kissing him on the forehead.

It hurts, watching Isa suffer like this – but not that it was Ryuuji’s fault to start with. Or maybe it was – but still, what matters is that he can find some way to help, right?

“You’re precious to me, Isa,” Ryuuji whispered, “So stop thinking everything’s done for. I’ll figure something out.”

“You’re an idiot,” Isa sobbed, “There’s literally no reason for you to be doing this.”

“Maybe I am,” Ryuuji chuckled, “But hey, I’ve done pretty well in life for being an idiot, don’t you think?”

Isa couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, too, as he looked up to Ryuuji. Ryuuji wiped some more of Isa’s tears with his fingers, before kissing him all over his face.

“Come on, stop crying now,” Ryuuji muttered, “I’ll figure something out, okay?”

“...you’re a fucking idiot.”

“That’s fine by me,” Ryuuji replied, “As long as you still love me. You do love me, don’t you, Isa?”

Isa paused for a while, as if considering his options (although there were clearly none), before smiling and ruffling Ryuuji’s hair gently.

 

Isa realized now, just how much he'd missed Ryuuji. His smell, his warmth, his smile, his kisses, the way he strokes Isa's head gently – 

Felt so peaceful to just cling onto Ryuuji, feel his chest slightly rise and fall, faintly hear his heartbeat.

Ryuuji felt warm and comfortable – felt like home. 

“Of course I love you, idiot.”

“I love you too, Isa."


	12. Chapter 12

Isa quickly fell back asleep after all that talk with Ryuuji. Ryuuji gently caressed his back to soothe him down, and once he was certain Isa had fallen asleep, he gently lay him down on the bed and turned off the lights. 

Ryuuji didn’t find it as easy to fall back asleep, however. Maybe it was the jet lag, or maybe it was just because he had one too many thoughts. 

It was… fear, perhaps. 

That Isa would be taken away from him. 

Ryuuji continued watching Isa sleep – something was just so hypnotizing about watching him slowly breathe in and out, his expression relaxed and peaceful – Ryuuji simply couldn’t take his eyes off Isa.

Felt so nice to just stay there with Isa, just a moment of quiet, tranquility, peace.   
If only it could last forever…

 

He must’ve fallen asleep watching Isa sleep, though – he was awakened by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around –

“Hey, Ryuuji,” his mother greeted him.

“Oh, hey, mum,” Ryuuji greeted back, “When did you get here?”

“A few minutes ago. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Woke up once and that’s it.”

“How’s Isa, then?”

“He woke up, too, and…” 

Ryuuji paused – should he talk about what Isa told him last night? 

He turned to look at Isa, who was still soundly sleeping.

“...he’s fine.” 

“I see,” she replied with a nod, “You should go shower, Ryuuji, or at least get changed. You came here straight from the airport, yeah? I also brought you some chocolate and cake.”

“Thanks a lot, mum.”

“...you know,” she muttered, “Can you step outside with me for a moment, dear? Just so we won’t wake Isa up.”

 

So Ryuuji got out with his mum, glancing back at Isa to make sure he was asleep for one last time before closing the door. 

“Is this about the trip?” Ryuuji asked, “Don’t sweat it, mum, I did what I needed to do. I just cancelled a party and rearranged everything else –”

“No, it’s about Isa,” she cut, “So he is… Ichijou Utsuro?”

Ryuuji could only sigh – he saw this coming anyways, and well, what good would it be to hide this from his mother? They’ll have to know in order for Ryuuji’s plan to proceed smoothly anyways.

“Yeah.”

She pouted slightly, as if annoyed – Ryuuji had expected that, since this was totally different from what they had expected. But still. 

“I hope you don’t have any problems with that?”

“Well, even if I do, that won’t stop you,” she sighed, “You’re a big boy now, Ryuuji – you’re the one to decide his worth. And it’s not like you’ll listen to me if I tell you to break up with him – you’ll just take your money with you and go off with him to some other country, and I don’t want that, okay?”

“Thanks, mother,” Ryuuji replied with a smile, then leaned over to kiss her cheek. “You won’t regret it. Isa has separated himself enough from them, after all. I would not consider them related at all.”

She nodded as she patted Ryuuji at the back. She certainly didn’t seem 100% happy, but at least Ryuuji has her approval for now, and that’s good enough. Hopefully her accepting Isa will come over time, as she sees how happy Ryuuji is with him –

– and that, too, Ryuuji was certain, is guaranteed. 

“So what will you do now?” she asked, “The Ichijous are going to be a pain to deal with.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Ryuuji replied, “Or else, you know, straight up taking him away is an option.”

“Don’t do that. That’s not nice.”

“Have you ever been nice to them, mum?”

She sighed, “Fine, you have a point.”

 

Isa was awake as Ryuuji walked back in with his mum. He stirred in his bed upon seeing her, clearly trying to get up, but Ryuuji quickly walked over to lay him back down. 

“It’s alright, Isa. Just continue sleeping.”

“Mrs. Kawara,” Isa greeted, bowing his head slightly, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Isa!” she greeted back cheerfully, “Are you feeling better now?”

Isa gave a nod. 

“Mrs. Kawara, I’m…”

“Come on, you were out cold for three days, you must be hungry!” She quickly left the room, “I’ll tell the nurse to get you something.”

Once she left, Isa turned to Ryuuji, confused – but Ryuuji only nodded with a smile. 

“I got it all sorted out, so don’t worry.”

“I still feel bad…”

“I mean, you can tell her if you want,” Ryuuji said, “She’ll probably just shrug it off.”

Isa nodded, “That’ll help a lot with my conscience, at least.”

She returned a few minutes later, followed by a nurse who was pushing a cart of food. The nurse parked it next to the bed, so that the tray was right in front of Isa. She then raised the bed so that the back side was higher, and Isa could sit somewhat more upright. 

“The doctor will be here later to check your condition.”

Isa gave a nod, so the nurse smiled to him and left. 

“Let’s see what we’ve got here…” Ryuuji unwrapped the aluminium foil off the food – omelette and mash potatoes, some cereal, milk, and sliced apples –

Ryuuji took the fork and knife and began cutting the omelette to small pieces, only to have Isa take Ryuuji’s hand. 

“I can do it by myself, Ryuuji.”

“Ahh, it’s alright! You only have an arm, after all!”

“I’m serious. I can do it myself.”

Isa took the carton of milk with his left hand – and was quickly lost as to how to open it without the help of his other arm. Ryuuji couldn’t help but laugh as he took the milk, and opened it with ease as Isa watched, flustered and slightly frustrated. 

“You want it on your cereal?”

“I… I’ll just drink it.”

Ryuuji put a straw in it and handed it to Isa, who accepted it while slightly blushing. He also continued with cutting the omelette, and put it in front of Isa’s mouth. 

“Now, say ahh…”

“I’m not a child.”

“Oh, come on, even if you’re not, don’t you want to be pampered by me for one day?”

“I… I don’t…”

Despite saying that, Isa was blushing brightly and smiling sheepishly – so maybe he is happy with this treatment, after all. Reluctantly he opened his mouth and ate the piece of omelette. 

“Is it good, Isa?”

Isa shook his head, so Ryuuji helped himself to a bite. After a while, he nodded in agreement. 

“Not nearly enough salt,” Ryuuji remarked, “Do you want cake instead? My mum brought some.”

“But what about you?”

“I can always go buy more,” Ryuuji replied, “Right, mum?”

But it turned out Mrs. Kawara was standing in the corner, trying to hold back her laughter. She coughed a few times to clear her throat, before nodding happily. 

“Sorry, I was just so proud for you guys,” she said, “Ryuuji had grown into such a good man, and I’m just glad he found someone as nice as you, Isa!”

“But… but that’s not…”

“Hey, come on, now,” she said as she sat down next to Isa, ruffling his hair. “What’s happened, happened, alright? We can’t change the past, so that doesn’t matter. What’s important is that you’re Isa Souma, and that you love my son as much as he loves you.”

Isa fell silent at this, only looked at her in surprise – still, Ryuuji could tell he was happy with this. Who doesn’t want a caring, loving family of their own, after all?

“...thank you.”

“Don’t say that! We’re family now, after all!”


	13. and they live happily forever after

“By the way, is it really alright like this?”

“Hmm?” Ryuuji looked up from his phone to Isa, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you taking care of me like this,” Isa replied, “You kind of abandoned your trip, and now you’re not going to work at all, just to watch over me.”

“Well, I’m working right now,” Ryuuji said, showing Isa his phone – he seemed to be working on some kind of document, indeed. “And it’s not like I do that much everyday, in the office. Usually I just go to meetings, sign stuff, read reports and proposals. It’s nicer to be here with you, Isa.”

Isa smiled upon hearing that, and snuggled closer to Ryuuji. Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Isa protectively, letting Isa rest his head on his chest. 

For some strange reason, the Ichijous haven’t been visiting. Everything’s been going on as usual – nothing about contract cancellation between their companies, or them releasing stocks of Ryuuji’s company. Maybe part of that is because they are under the scrutiny of the public, who, luckily, were siding with Isa. Ryuuji hadn’t read much of the news either, but what he heard from Tohri, their reputation is taking a hit. 

Would be best if they just ignore this completely – then things will be back to the way they are before. 

 

“The stars are nice tonight, aren’t they?”

Isa looked out of the window, at the myriads of stars scattered in the night sky. Maybe there is a pattern to it if you look close enough, but from down here it just looks chaotic – and yet still beautiful. Would it look as beautiful if it was ordered?

“Yeah, indeed it is.”

“You know who’s also beautiful?”

Isa turned to look at Ryuuji, who, in return, was looking at him expectantly, a gentle smile on his face. 

“You,” Isa replied, smiling mischievously – Ryuuji seemed surprised at this, as if he was totally not expecting that answer. 

“What, am I wrong?”

“No,” Ryuuji replied with a sigh, yet he was smiling. “Hell yeah you’re right, I’m beautiful and fabulous!”

Isa only smiled as he returned his gaze outside the window – so Ryuuji did, too. 

 

“By the way, I’ve got a present for you!” Ryuuji said, fishing something out of his pocket. “I almost forgot all about it.”

“That’s unnecessary,” Isa replied, “I’m glad you’re here with me. That’s good enough. And you’ve given me a lot of money, and paid for the hospital…”

“Come on, don’t worry about it! Money’s no issue for me!”

Isa could only sigh – well, Ryuuji is his sugar daddy after all. If he has enough money to support such interests…

“So what’s this?”

Ryuuji had the present in his hand – whatever it is, it’s pretty small, since Ryuuji could hide it in his fist. 

“Wanna take a guess what’s inside, Isa?”

Isa seemed to ponder this for a while, cocking his head to the side. “Chocolate?”

Ryuuji sighed, “Why would I give you one single piece of chocolate instead of a whole box?”

“Well, I don’t know, then,” Isa said as he reached out, trying to catch Ryuuji’s hand, but Ryuuji quickly evaded him. 

“What is it? Tell me.”

“No! Try to guess a few more times, Isa!”

Isa sighed as he shook his head. “I mean, clearly it’s not a dildo. A key? Some sort of crumpled up paper? A small rock… diamond?”

“Yeah! Close enough!”

Ryuuji took Isa’s hand and held it tight, and Isa could feel it – something hard and warm, being transferred from Ryuuji’s hand to his –

Ryuuji opened his hand to reveal a ring, with the diamonds arranged to look like a five-pointed star. 

Ryuuji noticed Isa’s eyes widen in surprise as he turned to Ryuuji – but Ryuuji just smiled, and then raised his hand to cup Isa’s cheek –

“You’re as beautiful as a star too, Isa.”

Isa turned to look at the ring in his hand again, as if he couldn’t believe it was actually physically there, in his hands – he touched it with his fingers, trying to make sure. Once he was somewhat certain it was there – Ryuuji could tell from his eyes – he turned to Ryuuji again, eyes brimming with tears. 

“Will you marry me, Isa?”

Isa didn’t reply for a while – he just kept looking at Ryuuj like that. He seemed… happy, and yet at the same time, pained and sad. 

Ryuuji leaned over to him and took his hand again –

“Yes,” Isa choked out, close to crying. “Ryuuji, I… I love you.”

“Are you okay?”

“I am, I’m just…” Isa sighed, “I…”

Isa stopped talking as he leaned over to Ryuuji, who quickly held Isa tightly. 

“I’m scared, that’s all,” Isa muttered, “This all feels too good to be real, and… and I’m just scared, that it’ll all be taken away from me.”

“You’re staying with me for good, Isa,” Ryuuji said, “That’s for sure, okay? Everyone just needs to suck it up.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Isa chuckled, “What if Asuka sends a killer after us?”

“I’ll just have to kill him,” Ryuuji replied as he ruffled Isa’s hair, “Anyway, I should help you put on that ring, don’t you think?”

Isa nodded as he opened his hands, letting Ryuuji take the ring, and then slip it into his ring finger. Isa lifted his hand slightly to look at the ring now sitting on his finger. 

Isa turned to look up at Ryuuji, giving him a peck on the lips. Ryuuji in return held Isa closer, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. 

“Should we fuck?” Ryuuji asked, “I think we should, you know, to celebrate? Plus it’s been weeks.”

“Right here? What if we get caught?” Isa slapped Ryuuji lightly on the chest, “Patience, old man.”

“A quickie? Please? I’ll just suck you off.”

Isa only sighed as Ryuuji crawled on the bed, yanking off the blanket and pulling down Isa’s pants. Isa wasn’t hard, but maybe that’s to be expected, since Ryuuji wanted this out of nowhere. Ryuuji brought Isa’s dick into his mouth in one go, earning a surprised moan from Isa. Isa quickly grabbed Ryuuji’s hair, pushing his dick deeper into Ryuuji’s mouth as he did so. Ryuuji quickly tried to accommodate this, moving his tongue quicker and sucking more vigorously. Isa got hard immediately – Ryuuji wasn’t surprised at all about it, since it’s probably been a while since Isa had done anything sexual. 

“Slow down, Ryuuji,” Isa moaned, “Or I’m gonna come too soon.”

Ryuuji didn’t seem to care, though, in fact he only sucked more, making loud obscene noises. He then pulled out to nip at Isa’s balls, then gently sucking it. He swirled his tongue around the tip, where precum was already leaking out, then swiped his tongue along the length and grazing his teeth, then once again put the entire length into his mouth. He brought it deeper this time, letting it touch the back of his throat – Isa was kicking slightly now, his hand grabbing Ryuuji’s hair in bunches and trying his best to not buck his hips into Ryuuji’s mouth. He did anyway, a few seconds later – Ryuuji’s mouth was warm and his tongue was so wet, it was feeling so good – Ryuuji let out some choked moans as Isa continued to fuck his mouth, thrusting harder each time –

Isa came moaning Ryuuji’s name, so loud Ryuuji almost feared someone outside could hear them. His warm, thick cum washed down Ryuuji’s throat, and he had to pull out, choking on it. 

Isa slowly let go of Ryuuji, who was now busy wiping the cum that was dripping out of his mouth – none of it got on the bed, though. Ryuuji swallowed the cum in his mouth, then leaned over again to lick Isa’s dick clean, making sure to drink every last drop of cum. 

He got up then, to look at Isa – he looked spent, eyes half-lidded, and his mouth was open, gasping for air. Ryuuji leaned over, asking for a kiss, so Isa obliged, getting up slightly to meet Ryuuji’s lips. Isa could slightly taste his own cum, but that’s alright. 

“...I need to get out of the hospital soon, don’t I?”

“You better,” Ryuuji said, “I can’t wait to fuck you all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR STICKIN AROUND AND READING EVERYONE..... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT   
> i will come back. soon


End file.
